Meteor Gardens Three
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: What if some things didn't happen? What if ideas changed? The pairings are Lei&Sancai R&T XiMen&XiaoYo S&Y MeiZuo&XiaoChou AhSi&YeaSa. Please review! I want to know how I am doing. Working on Chapter 20 now.
1. Disclaimers notes

Meteor Gardens Three

Disclaimers and Notes!

I do not own any of the HYD or MG characters I only just own this Idea and Plot of the story. Some parts however are similar to fics I have read from other categories. I think there might also be some additional characters that did not show up in MG itself but was hinted to be there. This character cannot be mine completely but I should at least be able to claim the name and characteristic as mine because I made it up right? In the future chapters if I can get that far there might be some Original Characters as in F4's children or other people.

Furthermore, this story could be kind of the combined version of both Manga and Chinese Drama mostly based on the Drama but you might find things that belong in the Manga because I am not perfect on the difference yet so please Excuse me if you find something like that. Sometimes however it would seem to match the story better with the Manga's descriptions.

This story starts right around the time when Qing-He and Ah-Si had the swimming race where Ah-Si had fainted and then he was sent to the hospital. It is right before Sancai and Lei went to the countryside and I think it is also right around the time where Mei-Zuo dives into the water to save Xiao-Chou's Cello. With certain parts being tweaked so that I can make it into an RxT story of my style. In addition, the story will mostly be written in the first person's point of view the person speaking is usually in the chapter title. Of course, there will be narrative chapters in that case there will not be a name in the chapter title

The first few chapters will be following the story of MG2 with some changes until the turning point then it will continue into new plot and funny things.


	2. Chapter break down plans

This is a basic plan of how the chapters should play out so that I can keep track of what events will come up. I have left out Xiao-Chou (Natsuko I think that's her name.) because I do not know her well enough to talk as her or I'd probably disgrace her so I do not plan to add her in but she will still play a part when it is Mei-Zuo's turn because she is important to him. So far my plan ends at chapter Thirty but more will be updated as they come to my mind. I took out some less major characters' chapter and added more narritive Chapters after Twenty but those girls are still a part of the story just I am only going to go in to F4 and Sancai's minds.

Disclaimers and Notes!

Chapter One: Mei-Zuo's dilemma

Chapter Two: Ah-Si's decision

Chapter Three: Lei's misfortunes

Chapter Four: Xi-Men's worries

Chapter Five: Sancai's troubles

Chapter Six: Yea-Sa's plans

Chapter Seven: Xiao-Yo's feelings

Chapter Eight: Jing's Obsessions

Chapter Nine: Ah-Zhaun's struggle

Chapter Ten: Grand Reunion

Chapter Eleven: Lei's confessions

Chapter Twelve: Ah-Si's regrets

Chapter Thirteen: Jing's affections

Chapter Fourteen: Xi-Men's Anxiety

Chapter Fifteen: Sancai's Confusion

Chapter Sixteen: Mei-Zuo's anger

Chapter Seventeen: Yea-Sa's Depression

Chapter Eighteen: Ah-Zhaun's fury

Chapter Nineteen: Xiao-Yo's Acknowledgement

Chapter Twenty: Constructive Party

Chapter Twenty One: Xi-Men's Ways

Chapter Twenty Two: Busted Secrets

Chapter Twenty Three: Sancai's Wish

Chapter Twenty Four: Undying Friendship

Chapter Twenty Five: Mei-Zuo's Expectations

Chapter Twenty Six: Family's Love

Chapter Twenty Seven: Lei's Trials

Chapter Twenty Eight: Redeeming Happiness

Chapter Twenty Nine: Ah-Si's Marriage

Chapter Thirty: Showering Tension


	3. Chapter 1: MeiZuo’s Dilemma

Chapter One: Mei-Zuo's dilemma

I can't believe my mother sometimes for choosing a girl like her to be my future wife. She lies to them that we had a good time when all I did was ditch her in a shopping mall and I went to visit my friend who had been in the hospital. That was the first few times we dated. My mom sure has strange ideas but I'll not forget the day she gave me the news as of one good guess Sancai made was correct that had made my friends laugh. I threw the DVD player onto Xi-Men and he said if any day I get hospitalized he'll do the same.

When Xi-Men has been discharged I wanted a reunion with my friends and I was bored so I decided to see if Lei would come with me. I went to his room telling him it was time to get up but no matter what I did he seemed to ignore it. That guy I swear he could sleep through anything. I couldn't't believe he could ignore and sleep through all the events though. He has always been like this so I shook him and sang in his ears. It took some effort and I was finally able to get him out of bed.

The four of us exchanged our news Xi-Men was happy that he was finally get through to his father and Ah-Si announced that he recognized Qing He which seemed to be good news. They asked me about my "Girlfriend" telling me to ask her to come. I tried my best to get rid of her but I don't think it worked as she slapped me and left. I don't know why I was feeling like I didn't want to hurt her.

Today again we were on a supposedly a romantic date as what my mom has wanted me to do. Suddenly we got news of Ah-Si has been hospitalized it was a bit strange that he was swimming and then he nearly drowned. We all wondered what had happened to him. We rushed to the Hospital to see only Sancai there standing by the door unmoving. We stayed quiet waited for her to move and when she did notice us she was surprised.

On another date with Xiao-Chou she brought her Cello with her. She had me take her to an ocean where she threw her Cello into the ocean I didn't know what she was doing but I decided that I need to do something. I dived in and brought it back although it was ruined at least it was okay. Gosh that girl's actions really confuses me and I don't know why I am following what seems like what she wants me to do. I don't think this is the way I should be but I do no know what has came over me. Since Lei had a Violin I thought my best bet to restore the Cello is to ask him if he knows any experts the next time we meet.

We have a party at Ah-Si's house I took my chance to ask Lei about the Cello he told me that the person loves to travel around the world so there is no telling where he is. Xi-Men asked me why I am restoring what made me jealous I was not! I copied Ah-Si's favorite saying "Did I ask for your opinion?" Xi-Men asked if Ah-Si was going to do something to me for copying him but he was staring off into space like the way Lei would so very unlike himself. Then Ah-Si asked when are we going to eat that he was starving. We were waiting for Sancai and he sounded like as if he was back to normal but I guess it wasn't.

Sancai was very late and her Cell Phone is off. When we called her home, her mother told us that she had left for vacation. She didn't even tell us, some of her best friends for some time. I couldn't't believe her. Lei however seemed to be calm and maybe he though of something but he never shares anything with us even though we are the F4. I couldn't't seem to get things straight these days. We had finally got Ah-Si to accept us in his life all over again but now Sancai goes missing. What's the matter with people these days?

End Chapter!

Okay I am done with chapter one. I don't know how I did but that is my impression of Mei-Zuo. Chapter one two and three will mainly be setting the scene for the new story following the ending of MG2 without certain events or with additional scenes so it may be short. I promise that I will try my best to make it so that the chapters after chapter three will have more of a form and might be longer depending on what I come up with. Don't worry most of the characters will get a few chapters to themselves. Next up Ah-Si's Decision. I'll post it up to chapter three and if there is enough hits plus if people likes it enough to have done enough reviews I will continue because I do not want to continue a story that does not attract people. I may type it out on my comp but I will not post it.


	4. Chapter 2: AhSi' Decision

Chapter Two: Ah-Si's decision

I don't know what to do now. I can't believe that the gods would play such a cruel joke on me. I finally won Sancai over and Mom stopped meddling. How can a small ring change the fate of my life and hurt my girlfriend? Sancai has accepted me and Mom has also accepted as I remembered then I forgot. I couldn't remember anything and that's when Yea-Sa came in. She was kind to me.

I hadn't seen Sancai but I know when I was still sleeping she was around I could feel her presence. Sancai filled my mind but then Yea-Sa's memory would disturb my thoughts of Sancai. I loved both of them in different ways. I want to return to the old me but it is hard because I know I laughed and said I was childish alongside my friends. I have regained and knows all the events that has happened in the past three years. They are all clear in my mind like a movie replaying over and over wanting me to choose between two very good movies that are playing at the same time and if I choose one the other will never be played again.

I decided to leave the hospital and walk around to clear my mind. Everywhere I went reminded me of either girl I had loved. An expensive clothing store which to my old self Dou-Min-Si's standards will be normal priced and I'd have gone in and bought something without a second thought for my girlfriend Sancai. As Ah-Xing it will be way too expensive to even look at let alone going in to check things out. Then I passed the park where I once went on double date with Sancai and ate things I had never tried before but now would consider normal food as my experience with Yea-Sa came on.

I wondered aimlessly until I was nearly home and Yea-Sa came charging into my arms. What am I supposed to do? They both love me the same and I am in the position of having to break one of their hearts. I don't want to hurt anyone. I love both of them in different ways but I am forced to choose and I know my mother would approve of me choosing Yea-Sa but I do not want to lose Sancai.

We have a party celebrating my recovery although my mind was elsewhere still on who should I pick. Deciding between Sancai and Yea-Sa is driving me crazy it was really the hardest decision I have to make. My friends are wrapped in a conversation and suddenly Xi-Men asked me if I would do something to Mei-Zuo for copying my old favorite phrase. "did I ask for your opinion." I was confused had I paid attention I wouldn't be but I became hungry so I asked why were we not eating. We were waiting for Sancai so I said instinctively "All of us are waiting for just one person?" Maybe sounded like my old self surprising my friends but they dismissed it. Where ever Sancai went I cannot mind it because I have things to settle with.

I tried to continue being Ah-Xing and be with Yea-Sa for the next few days but I find that I miss Sancai a lot as well. Every moment that passes felt like as if it has been a century and even though I put on the enjoyment smiles for Yea-Sa I know deep down I belong with Sancai. I don't know where she is but I want to see her.

It has indeed been a while since we had a hang out at a pub so I went with my friends Lei however didn't show up. I guess he went to comfort Sancai like he always did. Lei always brought her home and returned her to me. Each time I make a mistake and makes her sad he goes and comfort her and then talks her into forgiving me and leaving her to me again. I was just sitting there thinking among these lines when Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo talked about the latest news that Mei-Zuo had seen them cozy in the countryside. I got excited and asked for more information. I guess that got their attention. I made a mental note to myself to go see them.

They then started arguing about something that feels like they were attending my tenth birthday. They argued where it was and was utterly wrong in which tempted me to correct them letting them notice that I had gotten my memory back. I told them they should have smacked me until my memory returned.

I drove to see them as soon as possible and when I got there they were no where to be found. I was excited to meet her again but since they weren't around I decided to come back a bit later after asking someone. I went looking around for them when I returned to the cottage they lived at I saw them kissing. As I decided to leave them be they came up to me.

Sancai said since it was because of a Meteor shower that got us to become an official Couple she said that if we don't see one we'll cut all deals. We waited but none came down. I went home to find Sa-Ge in front of Yea-Sa's room very sad. He asked me to be nice to her and pretend to love her but I couldn't lie to her. He told me that I should because Yea-Sa does not have much time left that she has Leukemia and will die soon. When I saw her I knew it was true so without a second thought I wanted to be with her and fulfill her wishes. We went on the around the world vacation together.

I brought her to hospitals around the world and cured her by this time I realized that Sancai belonged to Lei since our story is over I shouldn't ask for more of it. I could accept life without Sancai. I was very happy that Yea-Sa has been cured. I have decided that since I cannot have Sancai and Yea-Sa loves me just as much as Sancai did and I can't say I don't have feelings for her I am happy to be with her.

End Chapter!

I know it is still basically a copy of the MG2 story except I added in thoughts. This is the way I see Ah-Si or Ah-Xing. I like to see him as two different people Ah-Si is the arrogant snotty spoiled kid and when he changed he is completely someone different so I call him Ah-Xing his nickname Yea-Sa gave him. I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be Lei's Misfortunes. I hope you guys will enjoy it because I am looking forward to typing that chapter. See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3: Lei's Misfortunes

Chapter Three: Lei's misfortunes

Sancai has left for a vacation without tell anyone. It was understandable; I should have known since she told me she wanted a break and wanted to go to the beach. The other day when Ah-Si was still in the hospital I drew her a picture of a beach and she told me to sign my name. I was getting a bit worried but there was nothing I could do and I was getting sleepy so I went to bed a bit restlessly.

The first thing I noticed when morning approached was the probing stomach pains that bothered me from time to time unable to rest anymore I got up and got some hot soup to ease the feeling. Sometimes I hate it when it was bright and early when I am still sleepy my body always protest that I need some food and the medicine or it'd get worse. I could only have liquid at this time because I'd puke If I take in anything solid when I'm hurting. I don't know how it happened but I fell ill some time ago. The doctors told me it was some kind of virus that entered my body through a wound there is no cure but now there are medicines which were developed about four years after I got infected it helps control it.

I remember the last wound I had was when I was a still in high school in an unfortunate event where Ah-Si started a fight although we won someone threw sharp rocks at us to get back at us and we got scratched up. It was since then I started to feel ill although I never told anyone about it I don't know if they noticed anything. There are other symptoms to my illness and there is this one that changes my temperature randomly I mean I know it is a hot day but yet I'd feel cold or vice versa. Another symptom is being tired frequently and so I would need to adjust my sleeping habit so that I won't feel too tired throughout a day with my friends 12 to 15 hours should be enough. But the one that bothered me the most is the probing stomach pains that no matter what I do if I don't take the medicine with hot soup or warm water it'd continue to increase and even after eating the pills it won't stop hurting for at least two hours.

I looked at the time after taking my pills 7:30am… no wonder I was still sleepy. I usually don't get up until 10 or 11am unless I get woken up by the pains like today or if something's come up. I sighed although I was still hurting the pains has stopped increasing so I decided to go back to sleep or at least lay down when one of my servants came in. He informed me that someone is here to see me. I wondered who would come by before 8:00am? Ah-Si and Xi-Men has work at as early as 7:00am and Mei-Zuo wouldn't't get up until at least 8:30am and will not be able to leave the house until 9:00am because of his mother and sisters. They all know my sleeping habit so they wouldn't't come by until at least 10:30am. There was only one time Ah-Si came by at 6:30am the day after his birthday showing me cookies that were shaped like his head.

It was some officer who had found Sancai's wallet that had my drawing inside returning it to me. I asked him where had he found it and now I am on my way to the destination of train which is the countryside where I believe that I'd find her. I know we'd need a place to stay so I rented a place with a great garden I know she'd like before I went looking for her. Then I started to sweat as I felt extremely hot deciding that I should cool down before continuing the search I stopped by a store that sells snow cones. I was enjoying myself when I heard my name being called.

It was Sancai. She asked me why was I here and I told her the truth that I came in to have some ice cones. I told her to go pack up that I had rented a place for us nearby. When I paid for the ice cone Sancai noticed that I had her wallet. I told her that someone found it on a train. The female store owner asked me if I was Sancai's boyfriend and I told her the truth that I wasn't. I then brought Sancai to the place I rented. She looked around. When I asked her if she liked the place I rented she wanted to know how I found her. I took out the drawing and handed it to her. She told me she wanted to go somewhere where nobody knows her. I told her that it is the same now because the Sancai I know is one who will stand up for herself no matter what happens maybe she is temporarily hiding but I know she is still here and I believe I'd find her very soon. I then led her to the cottage.

Once inside I decided to take a nap to catch up on the rest that I missed as the pains has indeed passed. I slept for a long while and I suppose Sancai was doing some cooking because when I woke up I smell freshly cooked food that smelled great. I knew I'd enjoy the food so I went downstairs and joined her for dinner. She told me I had missed lunch. I guess all the restlessness has made my body extra tired and worn out. Since I slept through almost all day I believe I will have to stay up majority of the night until I feel sleepy again at least. Sancai's cooking is really delicious I savored every last bit of the food and told her that I loved it. She smiled and gave me the dessert ice cream… I refused it because like the changing weather my body has become cold and I rather have something hot. Even though it seemed to be still warm outside; I was shivering as I told her to give me something heated up.

A few days later we had settled in and Sancai told me that she wanted to treat Ah-Mei and Ah-De to dinner that night for a proper apologize to Ah-De for accusing him. I thought she meant treat them to a restaurant but after I followed her to the market place I realized that she actually meant that she wanted to prepare dinner for them. We passed by an elder woman who was selling vegetables. I decided to help her and after we were done she gave me $100 for helping her. I stared at the money surprised and there was this unrecognizable feeling as I walked alongside Sancai to the next shop. I looked around the flower stand as she went to check out another fruit and vegetable stand and bought a bouquet with the money I made by myself and gave it to Sancai. We enjoyed a well cooked meal that Sancai made and she told them that we had no plans for tomorrow because I want to sleep which was true. They said rich people sure has strange habits. After dinner and some chatting we waved our goodbye and went inside and I went to bed.

At least I tried to sleep because I was woken up by the stomach ache again at around midnight I would say and this time It was very severe just as it started and it was still increasing. I took out my medicine but I didn't have the hot water… I hope Sancai was already asleep so she wouldn't't find out. I stumbled down the stairs and got myself hot water. After finishing my pills I tried to get back upstairs but I couldn't't it was hurting too much for me to even move I had to wait until it passes before I could. By the time I got back to my bedroom it was already way past midnight I got lucky this time. Then I felt really hot no matter what I did I couldn't't fall asleep. This is really turning out to be a long night. Just as I was about to fall asleep finally as the heat wave passed I started to feel cold. I stacked three blankets on top of the current one I was already using but I was still cold. How unfortunate I thought as I was forced to stay up all night again because of the virus.

It was over lunch time when Sancai came to wake me up telling me that Lunch was ready. I was too tired to get up. I was still out of energy due to the struggle last night. I knew I'd feel better once I eat something though so I got up and got some food. It helped somewhat but I still needed some sleep. I told Sancai that I had a rough night that I had some strange dreams so that she would let me sleep. But she woke me up not long after I fell asleep telling me that she wanted to go check out the beach and wanted me to go with her.

After a while we were on our way back to the cottage when I saw someone collecting woods. I offered help and helped him bring the wood into his wood shed. There were lot's of instruments it looked like he was the one who made it. I told her about the man who had once played the Violin but because he hurt his shoulder he can't play anymore so he makes them instead wanting to share and create more better music. He was a bit surprised we know of his story and Sancai told him I learned to play Violin. I asked him to let me see one of the Violins. He told me that the one I chose will be finished in two days he said we were welcomed to come try it so I asked if it was okay for me to another friend to come see him. He agreed so I called Mei-Zuo telling him of the good news.

When we got back to our cottage Sancai prepared dinner and I took the chance to rest some. I decided to take my much needed rest right after dinner and I didn't notice when did Mei-Zuo and Xiao-Chou arrived but when I woke up Mei-Zuo was already sitting by my bed and waiting for me to wake up bouncing on the bed. I guess it was the bouncing bed that actually woke me but I do feel energized enough. We spent the day together chatting and catching up until dinner was ready; we had a wonderful time. Or at least he was telling me of things that has happened to them after I left.

We all went to over to the wood shed with Ah-Mei, a mistake she couldn't't stop talking and disturbing him as he looked at Xiao-Chou's Cello. I took her to a different room to ensure that he could concentrate. He told us that it could be fixed but needed some time Mei-Zuo asked how long would it take. I have never seen him so anxious and excited before it looks like he has truly fallen deeply in love with this girl. The teacher then came over to me and told me that the Violin I saw last time was done and I could try it. Ah-Mei took it and pretended to play humming a tune when she was done she gave it to me. I told her she really is cute then I started playing one of the many songs I had learned. I guess I surprised Ah-Mei. Xiao-Chou joined me.

After that event Mei-Zuo and Xiao-Chou got ready to return to Taiwan so I told him that Sancai needed more time so that he shouldn't tell them that we are here. He told me to make good use of this chance that she had had enough hardships. The girls were busy planting some flowers. As they got onto the car Mei-Zuo told us to take care of each other. Sancai said Xiao-Chou is a decent person and he returned her by saying I was decent also confusing Sancai. She told him she was not joking and he said that he wasn't joking either. He then told her to let things go soon because everyone misses her and he drove away.

That night Ah-De came over to tell us that Ah-Mei's birthday is coming up and wants us to help set up a party we agreed. As soon as I got into my room after dinner I changed into something that was cooler and went to bed because it feels like I was burning like crazy again. I know I 'd get cold in the night so I did not abandon my blankets no matter how much I wanted to. It was a struggle at first but after about an hour I believe I fell asleep.

When morning approached I was awoken by tugs on my arm and pushes on my shoulder. Ah-Mei wanted to talk to me about something and won't let me just listen to her while I'm laying down. She pulled me to a sitting position and I told her to speak. She told me that she wants to be my girlfriend. I laid back down feeling energy slip I wanted more sleep I don't care if she likes me. She pulled me up again telling me that there are many people who wants to be her boyfriend. The boys who came with her yelled at me telling me that she was popular among them. I simply said I am not interested in girls who has many admirers. So she told them that they aren't allowed to admire her. She then approached me again telling me that no one is after her now. I told her I am also not interested in girls who have no admirers. She asked me what am I interested in and I gave her a truthful answer "sleeping." I told her that she is really cute but I have no interest in her and tried to get back to sleep.

After they finally left I thought I could get some sleep but Sancai came up tugging on me also. I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend too and I agree but she has to behave. She hit me and told me that she envied Ah-Mei's bravery and then she said it was late that I slept too long. If only she knew why she'd let me sleep but for her sake she is better off not knowing. Finally after a few moments she left me alone and went to cook.

After lunch I went to the beach to take a walk and I saw Ah-Mei screaming and scolding the air criticizing me. I approached her and she told me that if I had someone I liked she'd be fine about me not accepting her. I told her the story of me once amazed at how a box could produce such wonderful music so I learned it but as I was practicing I got hurt and my hands hurt but the more I hurt the more I wanted to learn it. She realized I was talking about Sancai and made me realize that I actually fell in love with Sancai. I stood frozen on the spot thinking of what to do. Not long after wards I went back to the cottage.

Soon Ah-Mei's birthday arrived. We brought her to the cottage and left the lights off. After she got in the lights snapped on and we sang the birthday song. Ah-De had prepared a birthday gift for her when she opened it Sancai and I were surprised. We thought we'd never see it again. It was the ring that Ah-Si wanted to give Sancai that caused him to get into a car crash therefore making him lose his memories. Ah-Mei asked Ah-De where he got it and after a few doubting Sancai stepped in and told her that she was with him when he bought the ring. She helped Ah-Mei put it on and looked sadly at it. Sancai and Ah-De went outside I heard her confirm that the ring was the same one Ah-Si bought. After making sure they safely got out of our yard we went inside.

I went to my bedroom and laid down ready to rest after a long day but I couldn't't sleep yet as a mild stomach ache started up and I felt like puking but instead of telling Sancai I went to the kitchen placed the medicine into my mouth and drank down some hot water releasing a gasp I went back into my bedroom and laid down again this time waiting for the pains to pass before going to sleep for real.

The next morning it was still early for my standards when Sancai and Ah-Mei's friends came to me telling me that Ah-De has been hauled into the station. I went to get Ah-Mei and brought her to the station to see Ah-De. He explained some things to us and asked me to help him take care of her I stayed her as she angrily scolded him and threw rocks elsewhere. I just stood there leaning against the wall like usual and watched. She started to cry hard so I went to comfort her.

I told her that her brother needed a chance and that he could be released if an amount of money was paid and that if he doesn't do any more bad stuff within a period of time he will be fine. She refused my help when I told her I have the money to help them. She will not accept my help so I told her that she isn't cute at all when she is being stubborn making her leave angrily. I sighed.

I decided to catch up on my missed rest since I would need it. When night fell Sancai was busy cooking when Ah-Mei came over to our home. She told me that she do not want to owe anyone anything so she could give me the snow cone shop as a trade off. I told her I don't need or want the snow cone shop. She was on her way out when I told her that there was one thing I wanted. The next day I went to the station and gave them the money and got Ah-De out of the station and brought him back to Ah-Mei.

Sancai and I came to our cottage after a walk and before we reached it she told me she misses home so I told her that we should return to Taiwan. She told me we'll go tomorrow. I returned the ring to her and I told her that it was better this way. She said the story is over and threw it away. I guess she has gotten over it. She said that everything is really over I told her that my story with Jing is over as well. Then I asked her to come to Japan with me and kissed her.

When we got to the cottage Ah-Mei told us that someone was here looking for us. He has no manners according to Ah-Mei and she said Mei-Zuo is much cuter and he left after they told him that we went on a walk. I knew who it was but Sancai was confused. I told her it was Ah-Si when she asked me who it was.

I went out to see if I can find him Sancai followed me and I told her that he had something to tell her. He grabbed me and yelled at me but then he turned away it seems he was giving up. I told him I am disappointed that I expected him to fight to the end. We lost Sancai somewhere. I told her that the basket match hasn't ended but Ah-Si screamed that it has ended a long time ago because he has decided to give up. I told him that the ball is in Sancai's hands asking him if he'd still give up and left them to talk.

I waited for Sancai to return and stayed outside all night I might have fallen asleep at some point of the night but when she arrived back in the morning I saw her and she was crying. I went over to her. After some time we got ready to go back to Taiwan. I told her that I have been waiting for her always when she told me to wait for a moment. She went to get the bouquet I got her. I still haven't gotten an answer but I have to have faith and wait for her to decide.

End Chapter.

I knew this chapter will be long before I even started typing the story because I want to add stuff into scenes and I didn't want to mess up the story especially this is one of the most important parts of the story although it is almost a full copy of MG2 I added my own twists so that it would become a important part for later reverences. I named it Lei's Misfortunes because It is a glimpse into some unfortunate events for him and in the end still haven't found out the answer he was looking for. Ah I 'm gonna have some trouble with the next chapter so expect a good two or three days before I get it out and remember to REVIEW or I might not post the rest of the story. I am definitely not a Lei hater because he is my favorite of the F4 member and I like things that deals with complicated situation that has lots of care. Okay it is time to get to the next chapter Xi-Men's Worries ttyl.


	6. Chapter 4: XiMen's Worries

Waaa no one reviewed! Is the story that bad? I hope not because I like it and I don't want to quit. Sorry but this is getting to me a bit hardly. Oh well. I guess I'm gonna have to work harder.

Chapter Four: Xi-Men's worries

Ah-Si has remembered the past but now what will happen? I mean what will become of Sancai? Lei has been with her and I'm thinking on what Mei-Zuo said to us about Lei and Sancai could have started on a relationship when now if Ah-Si is back things will become more complicated because they might fight over her again. What about that Princess who he got engaged to although that was Tai-Ho's (the queen a.k.a. Ah-Si's mother) plan. I hope nothing bad will befall Sancai as she has enough on her shoulders already.

Lei and Sancai has returned from the countryside but Ah-Si had gone on a vacation with the princess. Even though he has his memories back I doubt that he'd return to Sancai. Although we supported them I think that after all the events I guess I should support Lei and Sancai unless Ah-Si changes his mind again and forces them apart but I don't think they could get far because Sancai didn't Love Lei the way she loved Ah-Si and Lei has only been a friend to her although he kind of acted that he wanted more than friendship and had feelings for her he never made a move. I don't know what made Mei-Zuo think they could officially start but it could have something to do with the weeks that they were living in the countryside. They seem to be normal though only seeing each other when there was trouble so I couldn't tell if they are a couple or not.

I don't have time to think of such matter because I have a meeting coming up and I need to get ready. I am worried about the outcome because this is a very important matter that will have an impact on the whole world. What I say and plan will reflect upon everyone who interact with our company. It was the plan that father says that needs to be well composed and he trusted me to get this done. I am happy and glad he did choose me but this is a lot of pressure.

Father told me to go home right after the meeting was finished I was worried that I did that bad and disgraced our family name and he was angry or disappointed that I had not been what he had expected. It was a tough day all I could do was obey and go home and wait for him to clear things up and then come home to give me a lesson. I sat on my bed waiting for him to return home getting sleepy I was about to get a cup of coffee because it was getting past midnight and I was about to drift off. He then came in and looked at me I kept eye contact expectantly but what came out from his mouth surprised me. He asked me what was I doing still awake it was late and he expected me to be sleeping already.

I had misunderstood I guess and asked him how did the rest of the day go and he told me that he had knew from the start who was best for the job. I looked at him surprised but then I realized he was not criticizing me instead he was phrasing me. "Go to bed now before you get sick again!" He exclaimed and left my bedroom. I now understood why he wanted me to come home. He wanted me to get some rest before the next event if there were any tomorrow. I wondered how I did though. I am going to have to ask him when I wake up.

Things were uneventful in the next few days my plan was a big success but I am not so happy because it is so rare that we have a chance to be all together now that all of us are busy working in our companies. Lei will be departing for Japan soon and Ah-Si hasn't returned from his vacation with that princess. Only two of us will remain in Taiwan. It really does feel like we have disbanded. The very last time were all together happily was before Ah-Si remembered the past and we were at a pub where Mei-Zuo brought his fiancée to meet us. That day I was truly happy. But I don't think Mei-Zuo was all that happy so I guess it was the time where Ah-Si fried sunny side up eggs for us. I kind of miss all of that stuff when we were still in school although I am proud to be sitting in my office because that was when we were all together and were truly happy not that I am not happy with my position at work but at least back then I had less to worry about.

I mean back then at least I only had to worry about Ah-Si getting angry and then we'd have to do something to stop him from hurting someone if it was possible. That was before Sancai entered our life and I am not saying that I do not like her entering but I am worried about Ah-Si and Sancai's relationship I mean if she gets together with Lei and when Ah-Si changes his mind like he always does then he'd be angry at Lei again. I really hope that won't come to be though. Lei had only been friendly with her but this time what Mei-Zuo told us could be true so I don't know why I cannot take my mind away from this subject.

I don't want to think about what would have became of us if she never went to our school and we never met her. But now that it's come up it won't leave me alone because I kind of wanted things to be before when Lei and Ah-Si had that fight. But if that's the case I probably would never have gotten to know her friend Xiao-Yo or Ah-Si would never have changed and we'd still be in trouble everyday helping that moron out of his troubles. Lei must still be depressed and waiting for Jing and when she did come and left again would he have chased her to France?

There were a lot of things that might not have happened but of course me being here in the company is one of the things that'd stay the same except maybe I will be distracted more by Ah-Si. I guess there are good points and bad points as of what will become of us is similar. About Ah-Si and Lei though they have both changed greatly because of Sancai I can't say I dislike the change but some are extremely surprising.

What has happened is in the past so thinking of what might have been isn't worth it but I cannot dismiss these thoughts especially the one what if Ah-Si had not got into that car crash. That obstacle that changed their lives forever because according to Lei they were on their way to a marriage proposal in the holy church where they'd have the blessing of angels which have failed.

For some reason I am getting worried for Lei's sake I do not know if it is because of Ah-Si could still be dangerous even after learning a few lessons or what 's the deal. My only guess is that he is going to be with Sancai and then Ah-Si might do something but that is unlikely. Maybe it is because I've seen him hiding something that seems to be important from us.

Sometimes after dinner I would notice that he takes out something and shoves it down his mouth in quick actions and burps with his hands still covering his mouth, at first I thought he was only just covering the burp but he looked rushed so I took a closer look. Another time we arrived at his house telling him it was time to get up and get ready for school but he was stumbling to the restroom then he rushed to the kitchen gulping down scorching liquid and then after he sat down in the car he closed his eyes like as if he wanted to sleep more. Ah-Si's car was broken and so Mei-Zuo drove all of us that day and I sat next to him so I noticed his expression was painful rather than tiredness. He only told me that he had a stomach ache when I asked but it looked worse than just any stomach ache and it wasn't just that once either but each time he would tell me it was nothing he couldn't handle and to stop worrying.

I remembered a time when he wasn't so tired all the time before High School and now he sleeps too much. I had only begun to realize that something could be wrong after I got sick because when I got stomach aches before it has never as painful as that time and knowing he has high endurance like I do he shouldn't have been stumbling unless it was as painful as how I felt before my surgery.

After high school he has also been wearing things that are different to the weather. It was a hot day but he has to wear a T-Shirt under a sweatshirt, and a sweater like jacket then he brings another jacket. Sometimes when it's cold he would be in only a T-Shirt and shorts only preparing a cotton jacket and he wouldn't complain that it was cold. Something about him doesn't seem normal but since it was Lei we were used to his odd tastes because he does the strangest things all the time so we hadn't noticed anything before. Upon thinking about this I realize that some thing might be up.

I don't want to add to my worries though so I dismissed it for now. I believe him when he say that he is fine so I do not want to question or it'd sound like I'm doubting him. We do not do such things to each other so I think I should keep it to myself until he opens up to us. Knowing him it is probably never. No matter what is wrong with him even if he never tell us I will be there to help him thinking of that solution made me more relaxed because I don't want to worry for any more unnecessary issue.

End Chapter

Xi-Men is usually the calm and reasonable member of F4 right? A little selfish and prideful but still intelligent and helpful to friends in need... I named this his worries because I kind of planned to have the smart one figure out in the pre story parts that something was up with Lei. And more on their relationship. This chapter turned out okay I guess and it should lead the turning point of the story which cuts off all the last part that deals with the MG story-lines and flashes into the new story. I was planning to do that in chapter three but it turned out too long so I cut it off. Now Chapter Five: Sancai's Worries should be that turning point of the story hopefully because after that there are things that deals with after the MG2. See you later.


	7. Chapter 5: Sancai's Troubles

I still only got one review. I know there are fans out there. It seems my story is really bad and I am getting discourged. I am on the verge of quitting. I like this story and I hope it won't come to that.

Chapter Five: Sancai's troubles

When I told Dou-Min-Si that we will cut all ties if we do not see the meteor rain and after seeing him leave sadly I cried with Lei comforting me in the only way he always does being silent and letting me let out my feelings holding me in his arms. I told Lei that the story was over and was fine but I couldn't take it. Lei understood. He always understood my every action. After we got ready I noticed I forgot the best gift I received from Lei and so I told him to wait and got it.

It has been months since that day and I had taken a job at the travel agency. Lei has gone to Japan without me but I'd be going there sooner or later with a bunch of tourists. I do not know if I loved Lei or was it just a feeling but he asked me to go with him to Japan. I am not ready to accept his offer and I need to think about it. So this chance has gone by as he left for Japan needing to work. I loved him as a friend but he was always there for me and I know that I used to love him but I can now call it puppy love I guess. I do not want to hurt him because I know that he does care for me and we are best friends now.

Mei-Zuo seemed to have wanted us to get together. I do not know why he'd do that but it seems that he thought that I would choose Lei over Dou-Min-Si as he would choose Yea-Sa over me. Or maybe it was Yea-Sa has the approval or his mother and I didn't but that never bothered any of the F4 and they supported us no matter what happened. I miss Dou-Min-Si a lot but there is nothing I could do now that our story has ended and we will have to move on and find someone new. Since he had Yea-Sa I believe it was me who has to be looking for someone new but I do not want another boyfriend at least not yet.

I looked at my schedule for where am I going for the next few weeks and there was a group that wanted to go to Canada for five days in two weeks on my list. I was glad to be on my way to that place because my best friend had moved there when Dou-Min-Si's mother meddled with our relationship kicking her father out of the company. I was happy that I'd finally get to see my best friend after so long.

My schedule however wanted me to head to New York for three days with another group after two days. If I remember correctly Dou-Min-Feng is currently working there so I really hoped that I wouldn't bump into her when I get there. There were places on the list to visit and as luck would have it the hotel we have to rent a room in that has already been prepaid for is Maple Hotel.

As much as I hated the place I had no choice so we checked in at the Hotel for two nights as we got there. We dropped our bags and things in the hotel then we went to see some of the listed areas. I told them that we'd regroup after two hours and then went off to check out some of the greatest places. After night fell we went back to the hotel and the first night seemed to be peaceful enough at least I hope she won't come around to check.

I was glad that we only needed to be staying in the hotel for two nights because if we had to stay any longer the chance of meeting her is greater. My luck ran out as we returned after a day of touring Dou-Min-Feng was heading out of the building just as my group entered. I tried to ignore her but she tried to throw me out right away. Next time I am not going to agree to stay in Maple Hotel no matter what happens.

Finally after so many days I am on my way to Canada. I was still angry at the previous destination but at least this one is one I am looking forward to. Taking my group from place to place was tiring but once I have free time I called my friend and told her where I was. Xiao-Yo came to greet me right away. She told me that she missed me and wanted to see me but she couldn't go back to Taiwan yet. Every night that I will be in Canada I will be sleeping at her house after taking my group back to the hotel.

These five nights we had so much fun and we talked about many things from the past. Old times like when we were in High school. When we first met or when I met F4 and all the events and then we caught up with each other. She asked me if I had found a new boyfriend since Dou-Min-Si and I broke up or if any other boys has asked me out. I told her about Lei and my story. Even now I have that bouquet he bought me with the money he made with his very own hands for the very first time in his life.

When I had to go home I was getting sad because I did not want to miss my best friend again. She told me very soon she'd have saved enough money and will come to Taiwan and maybe she could stay. I am happy to hear this but I was afraid that she'd be in trouble again. The week was over and so I had to say goodbye to her and returned to Taiwan. I wondered how my friends were.

I knew the two who used to be playboys are both working hard either on love life or company stuff. As far as I knew Mei-Zuo had gone on some more dates with Xiao-Chou and Xi-Men had many files to take care of. It has been a while since I last saw them so I wanted to catch up with them as well. I doubt they'd have time for such silly matter though.

For some reason I am missing Lei more than ever. I was like I wanted to see him and tell him of what happened in New York. I wanted to see him and hear that calm yet soothing voice. I want to hug him and tell him how happy I felt when I went to Canada. I do not know why I felt so uncomfortable now I haven't seen him in a little while. The last time I saw him was when we he told me he is departing for Japan at four pm three days after we returned from the countryside. The last time I heard his voice was a month ago when he called me between meetings and correcting files. He had asked me if everything was okay and it was fine back then. He told me some of the things he did there including attending meetings or thinking up ideas or eating and sleeping still in the same hilarious gestures as he always did.

I shouldn't get depressed now that I have some space to myself with no one to order me around it should feel good. I should be feeling happy as my best friend is returning to me shortly. I should be glad and happy for my other friends who has found happiness with their Fiancées. I should be happy that I no longer have to worry about what I should do or say to a dense boyfriend… What's wrong with me?

End Chapter

Yea I know not much of a chapter but it is something. I am setting up the scene for the next few chapters. I had cut out the last parts of MG2 and as I planned this is a turning point after the failed attempt in chapter three. Things should boil up and become more interesting later on. Sancai ran into some trouble and Lei isn't around to help her. yea. Yea-Sa's Plan is next. It is going to be something quite different. I believe it will be incredulously short as well. see you next time.


	8. Chapter 6: YeaSa's Plans

This is really a short one. I hope you all like it because It took me a while to get it out although it is short is should be clear to the point. I still wonder why I am getting no reviews. I don't want to quit this story but if this keeps up I am really getting discouraged, I don't want to quit so please help me out okay?

Chapter Six: Yea-Sa's plans

It feel so great to be cured and not be bothered by the pains or any kind of discomforts that illness causes ever again. I sat on the seat in the plane that is taking us home to Taiwan where my boyfriend Ah-Xing lives. I have only recently admitted that we were together because he had a girlfriend and it was mainly my fault that they separated. I knew he'd still love her once he regain his consciousness so I tried to return him to her because she is my friend and I know she loved him too.

I feel sorry for Sancai and I still feel like this whole thing is my fault and now I am taking her old boyfriend away from her. I don't want to give him back but he seems to be growing apart from me gradually. I assume that he has regained his memory and pities me because I was ill. Now that I'm cured he might leave me although he promised to love me forever before he regained his memories.

I do not want to be a selfish girl but I want to love him until we are old. I was taken out of my thoughts as the announcement that we are landing came on the speakers and new excitement crossed over me as my chance to meet my friends in Taiwan are nearly here. As I got out of the airplane after ten minutes we passed by a group of tourists and I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Sancai among them getting ready for departure.

I called her aside asking her what she was doing. She congratulated me for some reason and told me good luck that Dou-Min-Si was hard to tame. I had to laugh at her comment but she didn't even look at Ah-Xing. Ah-Xing tried to talk to her but she said that she had to leave right away the plane doesn't wait for people so she rushed off. I guess she was upset about what we chose so I decided to try to take back what I wanted. I know she wasn't angry but she was avoiding us like she doesn't know how to face us.

By the time we got back to the cold palace of a house I was already thinking up ways to cheer both of them up. As much as I don't want to but just being with Ah-Xing I know I will have to hurt Sancai. I don't know what to do except the only thing I probably could try is to try to cheer them up. I plan to see her as soon as she returns and tell her of my feelings hoping that she'd understand.

I might want to go back to my kingdom with Ah-Xing. To really have him for myself my father has to set a date to this marriage which I believe he has already given it some thoughts. I need to make it clear to him and Sancai that I am serious about making him my King. I don't know if they'd agree or if I'd hurt Sancai but I cannot depart for home yet. It will have to wait for at least another year until the media dies down a bit or my kingdom might be in too much of an uproar.

End Chapter

This may be short but it is another one of those important musts that shows which way the story is going. Xiao-Yo's Feelings will be next and if it goes well according to my plan it should be at least longer than this one. It might also be the one that some S&Y fans are waiting for in this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't believe you don't care if I continue or not when I am on the verge of giving up. The only explanations I can think of is you don't like this story enough then you don't know how sad I'd get. Even if it is one that criticizing my fic I don't care I just want to know how I am doing so I can improve.


	9. Chapter 7: XiaoYo's Feelings

Chapter Seven: Xiao-Yo's feelings

It has certainly a while since I met Sancai so when she called me and told me that her new job at the travel agency had her scheduled to come to Canada I was happy. I waited for her arrival and took her to my home. That week we chatted about many things and she told me since I left Xi-Men hadn't been the same.

She told me that after F4 graduated her boyfriend forgot her due to a car crash and now they have decided to split. True he had remembered her but she decided that it was for the better to stay apart. She had told me that it was because they didn't see a meteor shower the night they split.

All the F4 members started to work and Xi-Men had gotten ill. He had gone through surgery. I am still worried that anything would happen to him even though she had told me he was fine now. I am remorseful for not being able to go see him. I have liked him since the day I met him but that day Sancai blocked us from getting to know each other. She wanted to protect me like she did for years before but now I don't need her protection. I think she understands that after all of what we have been through.

Sancai has always been the one who fights for what's right it is what everyone loves her for. That is also how she got mixed up with F4 after I told her that she isn't like the girl I once knew. The one who would stand up to the toughest bullies without bearing down no matter what the challenge was. After my first boyfriend who treated me like trash Sancai couldn't do anything to help me but Xi-Men did. He has changed me forever. I knew he was a lady's man but I have to try because if I didn't I would regret it forever.

From that day forward I decided that I would change as to the lessons he gave me. Before I left I had my time with him but that was the last time I saw him. I missed him so much so now I am saving my money and one day that is soon arriving I will return to Taiwan and see all of my friends there again.

From what Sancai had told me I am already excited to see them. Every day that passes I am counting down until I have enough money to get on the plane. Took me two months after Sancai returned to Taiwan to have enough to depart for Taiwan. I wonder who I should visit first… I don't even know where everyone would be since I didn't know where the companies were so I cannot go see Xi-Men because I know he'd be busy in the morning and tired after work.

I don't know if Sancai would be home either because she has taken a job at the travel agency so I don't know if she if out of town or not. I stepped out from the plane and took in the familiar surroundings deciding to go to the Bakery to apply back my position is the most important thing for now. I need a job and a place to stay and the Bakery supplies just enough for me to rent a room for a small hotel. Before my first pay however I would need to stay somewhere unless I can borrow some money first which I know the owner of the Bakery would help me out so that is the only solution so far.

After an agreement so that I have a place to stay I started to take orders of the customers. My old boss in the Bakery told me to stay with her so that I don't have to go to the hotel until I earned enough to rent a place for myself. I had kind of expected this kind of answer because we have known each other for some time but I think sometimes she treats us better than that just boss and worker. I had asked her if she was doing alright by herself because I know Sancai had left and is currently out of the country again. I do not know if she would know where she went though. So I got surprised once again when she started to tell me about Sancai. The last time she saw that girl she was heading to France about three days ago. She said she was here to get a cake for an old friend who went to France.

That night after work I walked around the old neighborhood and enjoyed a stroll. It was a warm night with some cool wind but not too cold. I was enjoying myself when a car that looked familiar drove by. I smiled noticing the young male who sat smugly in the back seat reading a file. Of course he stopped the car as he saw me waving to him and stepped out.

I greeted him happily as he invited me into his car and told me that he wanted to catch up and decided to take me to a restaurant for dinner. I told him I'd be here for a while and I asked him why did he think Sancai and his friend broke it off. I said that he was being childish. He told me that things has changed and confirmed what Sancai told me was true that he was in a tough position and she decided to break it off when they didn't see the Meteor rain that night. He told me he wondered if his other friend would get together with Sancai now that he had a chance. I told him that Hua-Ze-Lei was Sancai's first Dream love therefore it was quite unlikely although there is still the possibility.

We talked about many things and the food was delicious. By the time we were done with chatting it was already past 10:00 and I know if I didn't return to my bosses soon she'd be very worried so I told him to take me back to the Bakery for I would be sleeping there. He told me if anything came up I can call him. I opened the door with the keys she gave me and into the back as she instructed. Sancai should return to Taiwan in a week so I waited and I will go see her as soon as she returns.

End Chapter

Okay I am done with Chapter Seven too and I am getting very discouraged because there isn't any reviews but whatever. Chapter Eight is going to be about Jing and her Job and everything... This should be for the R&T obstacles course begins here. Jing's Obsessions.


	10. Chapter 8: Jing's Obsessions

Chapter Eight: Jing's Obsessions

It is hard work being a Lawyer, it is my dream and I have lots to do everyday but I am happy. I thought I'd never see my friends again however they came here when summer began. The only one I did not see was Ah-Si who went missing at the time. We got news that he was found in Taiwan so my friends left going after him. That was the last time I saw them and I was worried for Lei as I loved him but when I confessed he had already fallen in love with another friend of ours.

I finally came to realize that he does not belong to me anymore when he would get so angry before because I tell people we are like brother and sisters but now he has matured. I envied her but I know it was because I didn't work on it when I still had the chance before he left me, I had let him leave me. I will always remember how close and happy we were when he came after me even though sometimes he would be in the bedroom avoiding me. Most of the time however we were having fun chatting about the past, being too drawn into the conversation to notice the time.

I am still worried for him because I kind of knew something was wrong with him. I know he isn't a kid anymore so I shouldn't tell him that I worry or he'd think I'm annoying when I'm nagging him. When he was little he used to be energetic whenever he saw me even though most people can't tell because he'd have this bored look on his face.

About six or seven years ago after I got into Ying-De University that was when he began to change. Whenever we asked him to come with us he'd come no matter how boring it sounded but after he got into his Junior year of High School he would ignore our calls. We got used to it after time but that wasn't the only thing that changed about him. He seemed too tired all the time maybe not all the time but too frequently to be normal. Every time he would sound sleepy when we barely began to do something.

I don't know what is wrong with him but I wanted to be the one to take care of him and help him since we were children. Now that I lost him it really had me thinking about what would have become of us if I had listened to Sancai's pleas not that I am regretting but if I was given this choice once more I'd choose Lei and not what I have now. I am happy as a lawyer but it sure is busy as I had another case to take care of almost right away.

When I left the building to go home after a day's work I received a phone call from someone who I thought won't call me for some time. She told me that she was working with the Travel Agency and is departing for France today meaning I would get to see her again. I asked her when she was arriving so I can arrange to go the airport but she told me that wouldn't be necessary. I asked her if she wanted to stay with me in the time she was here so she didn't have to stay in the hotel and she agreed to stay but she has to leave bright and early in the morning.

Two people in the house is better than one at least. Every night when she was here I would return home to find her still planning where to go for the next day. It was so unlike the time when Lei lived with me because after I started working when I got home the big boy would be already asleep. Sometimes he'd be awake getting some hot water and then he would mumble a few words to me and then goes back to the room without giving me time to chat with him. Sancai was even up before I was, I find it different because by the time I come home for Lunch Lei would be only getting ready to rise.

I told Sancai take care of Lei for me since I know he wants to be with her. She looked at me surprised asking me something odd. I did not know the meaning to that question or why she'd ask. I told her I loved Lei and had only came to realize it after I have lost him so it is only natural that he'd try to win her over. Sancai's eyes widened and exclaimed "So that was what he was doing." surprising me again that she didn't already know this.

I told her all about Lei's past how he had been so quiet and never wanting to play until I took him to places and slowly he opened up to me. I told her I had loved him but he never truly understood my true desires so I was waiting for him to find out. I did not know how to tell him and now that I lost him I came to realize just how important he was to me. When he was here with me I could have tried to spend more time with him even after I have started working. I should have at least reserved ten minutes everyday for him. I told her to not repeat the same mistakes as after time passes love will leave. I don' know if Ah-Si and Sancai are back together or not but if they aren't I wanted her to give Lei a chance because it would be too unfair to my little brother if she didn't.

Sancai told me that Ah-Si and her have officially broken up and she had a wonderful time without Ah-Si. She then held out a bouquet proudly presenting it to me telling me some story behind it. I was surprised Lei would go that far with Sancai but with me it was only chatting of old times. The jealousy has become stronger this time although I know I should be happy for him. I found myself asking how is he and asking about if she noticed anything indicating of him being unwell. I caught myself just in time because I know Lei wouldn't have told anyone not even Sancai if anything was wrong with himself. I as much as slapped myself mentally as soon as those words came out of my mouth causing her to gawk at me in agitation.

Before she said a word however I stopped her by telling her I only meant to ask her if he was okay as in a friendly way. Then I noticed the time telling her that it was time for me to rest since I had another big case bright and early in the morning I left the conversation.

The days went by quickly and soon I had to say good bye to Sancai as she has to return to Taiwan. I wanted to go with her to see Lei for myself but right now I am still too busy to go but one day I will have the chance to see him again. I will plan one of my yearly breaks that I have about three weeks to go visit my old friends who are in Taiwan.

End Chapter

As you can see this chapter is based on Jing's undying love for Lei she is obsessed about him. There will be another one coming up soon that may seem a like. The next chapter should be a bit more complex it deals with Ah-Si's older sister and her feelings what will she do when old obstacles comes around? Stayed tuned for Ah-Zhaun's struggle. If it goes according to plan it will have things about when the F4 were younger.


	11. Chapter 9: AhZhaun’s Struggle

Chapter Nine: Ah-Zhaun's struggle

Since today is my day off, I decided to go to the mall for a huge shopping spree. I bought things for myself, my brother, his friends Jing and most of all for Sancai because she does not have much decent clothes to wear. I saw many things that would look good on her so I bought almost the whole shop.

I wonder how she was though because the last time I heard from those boys something involving Sancai, Ah-Si had gone missing and they called me to ask me if he was with us in New York. Everything has been cleared but I have not heard from her or gotten news of her since. Mother arranged Ah-Si to get married to that princess and without his memories, he had accepted so I could not blame it on him for hurting Sancai. I wonder if Lei would make a move when she is in this vulnerable stage I want the girl to be happy so if Ah-Si will not be with her I at least hope Lei would take her to happiness.

I do not know if he could keep her happy because of his condition, he would still be well taken care of. Knowing him even I'll bet that Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo doesn't know about his condition I believe even Jing didn't know about it so it is very unlikely he'd tell Sancai therefore she can't take good care of him the way he needs it. He was not always sick though, years ago he was a healthy lad when he was still in the beginning of his high school years that was.

It was near the end of the second year of their high school days did he really become ill. I do not know it at first but one day when he came over to our home I saw him with his eyes shut tightly gasping hardly. That day he begged me to take him to check in with a doctor because he was suffering from something for a while. He could not go by himself because every time he would faint along the way and would forget after he wakes up. The doctor told us they could not help him that a new Virus had entered his body there were only painkillers that he could try to ease the pains if it came.

At the time, the doctor estimated that the virus would advance and kill him within five years. I do not know how he could take it so well back then I was surprised at what he said. He had told me if his life is ending then so be it, he did not care at least he knew his limits. We decided against telling anyone until he feels like letting them know. I should have known he was however crumbling within. He started to show no interest in everything around him. It was like no matter what we said he would ignore it I should have paid more attention because I was the only one who knew other than his family but I had school too and was away in collage. I was also in love with a boy who was not so prosperous at the time; my mom dealt with that so it was over for us when she forced them to leave. It was the most regretful time of my life and I was so very angry and depressed so I could not really pay much attention to my brother and his friends. At the time, I was very in love with him but my mother offered him money to get him away from me, attacked his family and locked me up. I did not object so I lost the person I loved as his family has been forced to move away.

Everything happened so fast that there was hardly any time to think things through and the years passed us by as I feared for my brother's reaction as the news of his best friend is gone never came. The hospital sparked new hope within us all so that Ah-Si would not have to worry about his best friend just yet. The medicine that miracles created to control the virus came out some years ago. It was fortunate that it had come in time before the virus advanced beyond control. Even with the medicine it did not mean he is going to be cured, it was just to prolong his life for as long as possible. All he had to do was eat one tablet after dinner and when he was in pain take another one with hot water to make the virus gradually stop attacking.

The last time I saw him he was doing really well helping Ah-Si and Sancai's relationship. He seemed to be very interested in helping Sancai get through everything so I know now I can stop worrying for him. I looked around another clothing store for the perfect outfit for the young girl I had wanted to admit as my little sister but I cannot do that just yet but instead I found the ones that Jing had once modeled. She was like a sister too. I heard she has become a great successful Lawyer. I do not expect to see her again though.

Everyone has matured the days that I had to baby sit my brother and his friends are over. I was kind of missing the days where the little boys would argue over a new toy or who's choice was better especially the tension between Xi-Men and Ah-Si. They would get into the most arguments, as Mei-Zuo would be the one who gets mixed into the fight by trying to stop them. Lei would just ignore it and walk away from the scene not even caring if anything happened even since they were children. He would be in a corner looking lonely then Jing would go to him and tell him to play with her. All these years has passed but in some way it felt as though nothing has changed they are still fighting but this time it was Ah-Si and Lei fighting over the same girl and Lei has won or Ah-Si had given up because he found someone else.

I do not know how long I had stared at those clothing Jing had modeled but I heard a voice behind me asking if I was okay. The voice sounded very familiar it was like I heard his voice before. I turned around and told him that I was fine but apparently, he froze after I turned around. I looked at him shock running through my own veins. For me it felt like the time stopped until my nickname has been called did I realize I might be just dreaming.

It has been about six or seven years since I last saw him, I know we have both changed greatly but to see him in a store I considered normal was unbelievable. I asked him why did he come to New York and enter a store by his standers before would be way too expensive and he told me that his family had moved to New York recently and then he thought he saw someone who looked familiar so he came in to find her. I missed him greatly and now we met again I do not know what to do since I had married. I asked him how has his life been after he left after I told him about my own how mom forced me to marry and then force my baby brother in the last few years.

He told me he hopes no one else would have to go through what we had to because of my mother. I told him of Sancai and how she got involved into our lives. The way mom had treated her and how she has overcome each obstacle but in the end, it was not enough for them to be together. I told him that I did not want them to end up like we did but it looks like Sancai still had to face what he went through. He told me that it was best if she went down and gave up now since it was highly unlikely of Ah-Si staying on her so she should accept it or she might be wounded more.

I do not know what I should do because I want to stay with my first love but I cannot betray my husband. Not after how much he has cherished me because I do not want to disappoint him. I cannot say I do not love my first love anymore either it would be lying to myself and I cannot do that. I still want to be with my first love.

I know I cannot talk to him for long because my mother would find out and kick him out of New York like she did when they were in Taiwan so I told him to give me his new number and I'd call him when or if I get a chance. I continued to shop for things for my friends and my brother's friends. I decided to go to Taiwan for this Christmas so I can find out about my brother's true feeling as winter is fast approaching.

End Chapter

Finally Chapter Nine is all done! I know this one is more about Lei than anything else because I wanted to get out some things about his illness and I have tried but could only match it in Da-Jie's chapter to be the best one to tell about the story.

She also meets her first love and comes to a brick wall. She does not want to hurt him more but she also does not want to disappoint her husband so she is really a similar position as Ah-Si was in Chapter Two.

The coming chapter is Grand Reunion it will start some time before December going through birthdays and more so it should be a long one. This chapter will be the first one that will have skipped a great deal of time and will continue to go through months. It will also be the first chapter that is not in the first person's point of view. I suppose that the chapter will be a long one because every character should get a few parts to themselves. It also means it will take more time to get out.

… … … … End Scene … … … …

This will be the change character mark.

I hope everyone liked my ideas so far and I hope you would continue to read the story even though no one reviews.

I am hoping that Chapter ten is at least as long as chapter three so that it will cover everything.


	12. Chapter 10: Grand Reunion

Chapter Ten: Grand Reunion

It has been a week since Sancai has returned to Taiwan from a trip to Europe with her group and she didn't have another trip until the spring of the next year which was some time around or after February. She has earned her break as summer was long gone and now fall is also quietly creeping away becoming cold as the winter air approaches. She had decided to go work in the Bakery in her days off from the travel agency which has come up because not a lot of people travel in the cold winter or holiday season but a lot of cakes will be sold in this time.

Upon arriving at the Bakery, she came face to face with her best friend Xiao-Yo who was currently working there. Sancai was surprised to find her friend there she quickly went behind the counter to start helping and chatting without even telling the owner of the store, which made Xiao-Yo, burst out laughing at her friend's rash actions. After a few minutes, the owner came out to see Sancai behind the counter surprised as Sancai was she wondered why she did not tell her first. Sancai apologized to them and explained that since she was on break from her other job until spring came she needed another job and she knew that the bakery may still need her help so she came by.

"Welcome back." They welcomed Sancai back to work at the bakery.

"Thanks. When did Xiao-Yo come back?" Sancai wondered.

"Only one month ago." Xiao-Yo answered.

"I see but where are you staying now?" Sancai asked wanting to make sure that her friend is safe.

"Right here." Xiao-Yo told her.

"Wow! Have you met Xi-Men yet?" Sancai asked

"Yes. He was doing fine and was worried for your sake." Xiao-Yo told her friend.

"Let's do something fun after work like before." Sancai exclaimed.

"Sure." She agreed, "Let's see if all our friends can come as well." Xiao-Yo offered.

"Let's get a hold of Qing-He, Mi-Mi, and everyone else." Sancai exclaimed.

"The F4?"Xiao-Yo asked.

"Lei is in Japan, The two playboys are busy… Dou-Min-Si is also working and with Yea-Sa…" Sancai said trailing off.

"I want to meet that princess." Xiao-Yo started quickly.

"Fine I'll call to see if she has time."

"I bet Dou-Min-Si would come with his princess. I could probably get Xi-Men to come and the girl you told me about that Liked Mei-Zuo might be able to get him to come." Xiao-Yo exclaimed."

"Xiao-Yo what are you blabbering about? They all have work to do! Besides I don't think it is a good idea to have the F4 come out right now we'd interrupt their important work. Yea-Sa didn't pick up… Let's just make this a commoner's bash so that it is something we are all familiar with or it might get out of hand."

After about ten minutes, Qing-He and Mi-Mi joined the group. The four friends hung out at a food stand and as they ate, they chatted about their life and plans. Sancai had a good time for the first time after deciding to cut all ties with Dou-Min-Si. She is beginning to miss Lei and she hoped that Lei could know how happy she felt now.

… … … … End Scene … … … …

Bright and early in the morning a young male had just sat up in bed rubbing his eyes when his ears were attacked by sounds of crying. Scowling Mei-Zuo sat up readying himself to comfort his depressed mother. After a few words that were repeated, just about everyday he was finally on his way to the restroom. Two Identical girls were waiting for him and as he groggily walked down the hallway, they jumped out tackling him to the ground like they do every morning. They are his younger sisters who happen to be twins and is extremely dependent to him. To top it all off he had to get ready for the two o-clock date he has to go to every day with Ying-Xiao-Chou the twins distracting him aren't helping either.

After about half, an hour or so of cuddling and hugging his mother finally got the girls off him telling them breakfast was ready. Mei-Zuo sighed and decided to go out right after breakfast; his mother however wanted him to go meet Xiao-Chou earlier. He told her he had already planned on it and will go meet her when the time came up and left the house without a destination in mind. He didn't want to go to the company yet either so he just drove around aimlessly.

Mei-Zuo looked around him feeling bored he called Ah-Si and Xi-Men to see if either of them would hang out with him and have lunch together like a reunion gather but Xi-Men had a meeting and Ah-Si is busy with files as well. He wished Lei was around so that he could at least go chat with him as he tried to sleep. What he didn't know was Lei had already returned to Taiwan and was currently taking a walk still adjusting to the small jet lag he had.

Being bored out of his mind, he fell asleep in the car for only ten minutes because his body protested that he had too much energy to be sleeping. He sighed and thought about what he had told Lei that one time that if he could sleep through everything things would be better but since he couldn't he decided that the only way to pass the remaining time by driving around. It felt like an eternity as he realize he was outside of Xiao-Chou's home for the fifth time before lunchtime. He didn't know why he was so eager to see her. Heaving a last sigh, he gave up and rang the doorbell so that they would know he had arrived. Xiao-Chou laughed and teased him telling him he didn't have to drive by five times before the date if he wanted to come early all he had to do was call and tell her.

"Well I was bored and I had no where to go!"

"Just admit it already!"

"Admit what? I told you I left home because I was driven crazy by my sisters and then I had nothing to do because my friends are all busy."

"But you drove by five times your actions means something don't you think?"

"Where do you want to go anyway my mistress?"

"Come on haven't we been through this before?"

"Then what am I supposed to say? It is polite to let the lady decide on where to go you know?"

"Where ever we go, isn't it the same Mr. Playboy!"

"What in the world… Let's just go have lunch… I'm starving."

The two have lunch and then Mei-Zuo takes Xiao-Chou to an amusement park where they took some rides on roller coasters, water rides, racing tracks and skyrockets. They also played some target practice as in arcade type games that Mei-Zuo won great awards that were mainly stuffed animals for children he had to protest but Xiao-Chou said that they could give it to the twins so he agreed. He was aiming for one particular prize. It was a beautiful dress for Xiao-Chou but no matter what he did, he couldn't win it. It wasn't his expertise… He tried 100 times and only got the consolation prize each time.

By the time he finally was lucky enough to get it, he had won every consolation prize at least thirty times. He had of course tried to buy it but Xiao-Chou said that it was no fun if he just gave up and bought it so he didn't quit until he got it. It was also getting very late they went for dinner and went home.

Upon arriving home the twins tackled him once again though this time he was prepared and caught them and he showed them the many toys, consolation prizes, dollies and stuffed animals that he had won that Xiao-Chou had told him to save for the twins earning two huge kisses and hugs from the girls and thankies. Being as tired as ever he went to bed for the first time in his life he copied Lei and was able to fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

… … … … End Scene … … … …

It was cold and lonely painting something in a huge icy palace like house to Yea-Sa since her Ah-Xing had gone to work in the company so she decided to do something too. She wanted to see if she could go help in the Bakery again since it was a fun and new experience at the time it would be great to at least have something to do when Ah-Xing wasn't home. She would have to ditch the many annoying and persistent bodyguards Dou-Min-Feng had hired to watch her before she could though.

Finally free of followers and out of the house she savored every moment walking around until she is near the Bakery. She expected that to see the owner selling the cakes because Sancai wasn't around however she saw a lady who looked around their age.

"Hello, May I help you? What can I get for you today?" The young lady behind the counter asked politely.

"Um… Is the owner of this bakery here?" Yea-Sa asked uncertainly.

"Are you here to buy a cake or do you have some business to do with my boss?" The girl asked confused.

"Um… I used to be a worker here so I was wondering if I can take a position again." Yea-Sa explained truthfully.

"Really? I have been working here for some time and I have never seen you before… You must be the girl who came after I left for Canada last year then… Princess something… What was the name Sancai said again…" Xiao-Yo tried awkwardly.

"Yea-Sa. My name is Yea-Sa. You are Sancai's friend too? Is she well? The last time I saw her she was rushing off with a group of tourists to Florida." Yea-Sa said.

"So you know Sancai as well… How did you meet her?" Xiao-Yo wondered.

"I met her about Six months ago in a buss. Actually I met Dau-Min-shi in Barcelona we had a car crash and he lost his memories. I felt I had the responsibility to take care of him and help him return his memories. I did not expect to fall deeply in love with him and he returned my feelings too so I feel so sorry for Sancai that I kind of stole her boyfriend. Are you a good friend to Sancai too? We are very great friends." Yea-Sa explained then asked.

"Yes Sancai and I go way back… Even far before she went to Ying-De university we were grade school and high school buddies. I moved away to Canada last year for her behalf. I mean because of the love Dou-Min-Si and Sancai shared his mother attacked my family making my father almost losing his job so we decided to leave to avoid things. Sancai finally won but then you appeared… I suppose they aren't meant for each other after all but I hate it when she gets hurt. I hope you understand that I might hold a grudge against you for some time because you are the one who came in and broke the happiness of my friend. She has always been the one to sacrifice herself for others so this time you can imagine the damage you have caused." Xiao-Yo said harshly.

"I know but I cannot stop loving Ah-Xing… I have already lied to myself for too long. I mean I tried to push him away and return him to Sancai but it was no use he just didn't remember. I wanted to right my wrongs and return them to each other. I failed at that because my own feelings betrayed me and his mother approved of me although I hated the witch I cannot reject him anymore. I know I have caused her sorrow but there isn't anything I can do. I am truly sorry." Yea-Sa tried to explain almost in tears.

"Sancai told me of it too… She always forgives her friends no matter what happens… Sancai should be back any moment now…" Xiao-Yo said as she looked outside.

"She is here?" Yea-Sa wondered.

"Oh? Yea-Sa you are here too?"

"Boss! Can I come back to this helping because I am bored staying home everyday." Yea-Sa asked.

"Wow a lot of people wants to work here this winter but I already have my two long time workers I am afraid that there isn't enough work for three people because there isn't that many customers even though it is the season of jolly events. But that doesn't mean you aren't hired… you can fill in for either or even help them when one is on a delivery like Sancai is currently. We'll give you a call when we need your help okay?"

"Sure It'll be fun." Yea-Sa agreed happily.

Yea-Sa decided to leave as she notices that Ah-Xing should be heading home soon so she thanked her boss and left the bakery. When she arrived home, Ah-Xing was indeed sitting on the sofa waiting for her to return. She told him that she went on a walk and had a chat with some new friend then the two headed for her art room so that she could make another painting of him while waiting for dinner to be ready.

… … … … End Scene … … … …

It was late at night but lights were still on in one of the many rooms of the household. The young male on the bed was reading music notes. He wasn't tired at all having just woke up from a nap forced on him by his tiredness so now he is studying a new set of music notes learning to play this new song.

The winter night air was extremely cold though by the attire of the young male you would think it was in the midst of summer where the sun rose to the highest point radiating off too much heat. The lad was only in his white cotton boxers with a silky light blue sleeveless top. He had his violin nearby ready to play the tune anytime.

About ten minutes later Lei reached for his Violin and played the tune but as the song was about to end the tune changed and was stopped abruptly as he doubled over being careful trying to not drop his treasured violin gasping for air. Quickly shoving the medicine in his mouth, he attempted to get up and get some hot water but as soon as he stood up, he fell back shaking hard. The only thing he could do now is to call out for help so he shouted "Someone Come!" So much for a peaceful night as all the servants of the young lad leaped away from slumber land and came to the request of their young master. Some of them heard the abnormal plea of help and painful gasp in their master's voice and knew the cause immediately.

"Young Master, what 's wrong?" One of the servants asked.

"Are you alright?" Another wondered as she saw Lei doubled over eyes squeezed shut.

The head of the servants knew what to do and ordered people around. "You, go get some warm water and the rest of you help him up… hurry! Before it gets even worse!"

As soon as Lei finished the water they helped him back into bed tucked him in although he was still gasping in pain he seemed to relax a little knowing the pains would soon begin to decrease.. "You may go back to bed now…" he whispered "Go on, you still have chores in the morning, I'll be fine now." Lei manages to gasp out ushering his servants out of the bedroom.

Lei closed his eyes and waiting for the pains to pass as he took another book of music notes trying to distract himself by reading another set of music notes but it was no use he'd have to wait until the pains lessened before he could really concentrate. It took over an hour before he finally felt well enough to sit back up although it was still very painful he was able to barely ignore it. He retook his Violin and continued to play the song he was learning successfully he sighed one last time as the pains has finally passed about somewhat more than half an hour later as sleepiness came over him once again. Suddenly he felt extremely cold so he changed into some thick winter clothes although the warmth of the new day is starting to blaze around him as morning approached.

The ill lad slipped into his warmest blankets after changing into his warmest attire and tried to get some sleep as most people were getting ready to work. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried he was feeling horrible and kind of wanted to puke but he knows that if he tried he would probably spit up nothing until blood came out so he ignored it. His blood supply was already dangerously low and if he threw up more, he'd be in real danger. Although he was used to it he never thought that trying to fall asleep could be so hard.

Even though he was very tired, he couldn't fall asleep so he let his mind wonder to things he wouldn't dare to think about. It was the subject of his life and how long he might live even with the medicine and the question of should he tell anyone else of his condition. He thought about this matter before and decided against telling them because he didn't like being fussed over too much. Lei Sighed again knowing he cannot hide it from them for much longer because the effects of the medicine is beginning to reduce. He knew that it wasn't going to be able to keep him alive for much longer. He is worried about Sancai's future and wanted to spend his last days with her if it must come to that although he didn't like the idea of telling her or being selfish.

He didn't know what to do but he has to decide upon it soon. After a few more moments, he finally fell asleep and dreamed up something strange. It was about him and Sancai, Ah-Si had not remembered and didn't go see them; Sancai went to Japan with him meeting his family then they were trying to earn his parents' approval. It was some dream and it continued on into some happy ending love cycle in which in real life wasn't possible at least not yet. He finally had a good rest like what he needed while dreaming.

… … … … End Scene … … … …

Ah-Zhaun had returned from New York and into a house that was extremely quiet as no one was around. Her little brother Ah-Si must be in the company and his fiancée Yea-Sa must have gone somewhere too. After a she dropped off her things since she had nothing better to do, she started to organize the things. She laughed at herself for she had indeed bought too many things yet again and most of them were not for herself.

Some were for Ah-Si some silly things that he would like, Books and helpful notes for work for Xi-Men, Magazines for Mei-Zuo, Music notes and bedding stuff for Lei and lastly a bit of everything for Sancai. She sighed and decided to wrap them up for an occasional gift wouldn't be surprising though it would be to Sancai. She wrapped up most of the gifts and decided to give some of them as Christmas gifts and since Xi-Men's birthday is coming up in about one week, she had prepared the gifts early. As for Sancai, she didn't know what to say because she knew Sancai wouldn't accept so many things at once. She didn't care she wanted to get her nice things and so she was going to give it to her no matter how she protested.

Ah-Zhaun wondered how Lei was doing and was worried that the effects of the medicine has already been reduced as the doctors had estimated. She wanted to go see if he was okay but she knew if she went, it would arouse suspicious friends so she didn't go. After unpacking and gift-wrapping all the gifts she has prepared she decided to take a nap until since she had serious jet-lag so she went to bed as it was still mid morning.

… … … … End Scene … … … …

It was a raining day in early December when Xi-Men woke up to find that he had overslept, a little surprised until he realized his alarm was turned off. That was strange he thought, as he was positive he turned it on before going to bed and he wasn't the type to hit the snooze button so the only solution that came to mind was either someone had tinkered with it or it had been broken. Xi-Men quickly tested his theory to find that it was the first option drawing his father into the room.

"Good Morning Birthday boy!"

"Good Morning Father… We are late for work." Xi-Men stated.

"Today is Sunday and it is a day off for us because it is your birthday, get downstairs in twenty minutes as the party is starting in half an hour!"

"Party!?"

"Most of the attending people has already arrived. Your friends said they are going to pick up another friend so they'd be here a little late."

"Why waste time to throw a party for me father?"

"It isn't just a birthday party, It is also to celebrate how well you have done in the company."

About forty-five minutes later entering the building were Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo with Sancai being dragged by Mei-Zuo and Lei trailing sluggishly behind looking exhausted. Ah-Zhaun walked slowly behind Lei to make sure the lad didn't fall over as when she drove to collect him he had only just swallowed his painkiller. She was going to help him walk but he shook his head signaling that they'd find out if she did so she watched him cautiously following behind him. The two boys insisted to bring Sancai they did not give her a chance to get ready and took her to a makeover at Ah-Si's house before coming.

Xi-Men's Father started to tell everyone of how proud of his little boy being very successful as he had only started working for only about six months and he already seemed very skillful as if he had been working for at least two years. At first he didn't succeed at all, as Xi-Men had failed therefore he expected some improvement but not as much as how he had progressed. As a treat he is celebrating his birthday with the company's improvement Xi-Men has bring about.

Soon everyone was having fun except one member of the F4 wasn't around, he had went into a bedroom to take a rest. Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo went looking for him. They were stopped by Ah-Zhaun because he needed rest. Sancai wondered where Lei was as Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo asked her to dance. When she danced with Xi-Men, she congregated him and wished him a happy birthday.

It was the first time Ah-Zhaun saw Sancai in a while so she pulled her aside to have a private girl chat. She asked Sancai how was she now that Ah-Si had decided to stay with Yea-Sa and was surprised at the reaction. Sancai smiled at her saying that she is happy for them meaning she has given up on Ah-Si although the girl Ah-Zhaun knew wouldn't give in at anything.

Once the two girls came out from the room, Lei came up to Sancai asking her to dance with him. Some of the girls who came to the party was getting angry at Sancai just Like in the party on the ship she had danced with three members of F4 and the lady they admired is very nice to Sancai as well. They watched as Lei and Sancai danced with fury in their eyes however, some eyes transformed from fury to awe stricken jealousy.

Ah-Si stared at Lei and Sancai with a very depressed expression on his face but before he could do anything, he noticed something he never saw before. Lei was looking a little pale and was shivering slightly even though the heater is on and he was wearing layers of clothing. Ah-Si felt warm enough even though he was wearing only a sweater meaning that something was wrong with Lei because when you are dancing you would usually feel more heated.

"Xi-Men, Mei-Zuo, have you noticed something is up with Lei?" Ah-Si asked as he approached the two chatting boys.

"What? What do you mean?" Mei-Zuo asked surprised that Ah-Si approached them in the way he did, calm but worried. He should be agitated or at least the Dou-Min-Si about an year ago would be.

"I think so but what do you think it is?" Xi-Men asked.

"I don't know. Look at him, he looks tired and don't you think he is wearing way too much inside a house that has a full blast heater on?" Ah-Si asked.

"He probable just has the flu. You know how this year's flu is." Mei-Zuo stated.

"I don't know, But I don't think it is something too bad or he'd tell us already." Xi-Men told them.

"Yea you're right. Look at them dance, they look good don't they?" Mei-Zuo asked. These words struck a nerve in Ah-Si he was supposed to be the one she was with but he hadn't even danced with her once in these occasions. It was at this moment did he realize that he really loved her and wanted her back.

As the party ends people gives Xi-Men their last blessing of the day and leaves. Lei took Sancai and told everyone that he'll take her home making quite a scene. Ah-Si sighed knowing that Lei has already started making moves towards her he wondered if it was too late to tell Sancai that he doesn't want everything to end that it doesn't feel like it had ended because he stills feels the heartache. Ah-Zhaun reminded her brother that Sancai is still available and he still have a chance and if he still wants a chance, he'd better hurry.

… … … … End Scene … … … …

Winter Vacation has arrived with new cases in all the time it was hard for her to have a break but this time it's a special time of the year and she decided to spend it with her childhood friends. She didn't know where they would go to this year but she is willing to try to find them wherever they are. This winter will be different because everyone has a lover now and she is probably the only one who is still looking for a boyfriend because she had lost her chance with her childhood friend.

You wait too long love would slip away as the young lad she loved had been waiting for her but she never returned his feelings therefore his love for her has slipped away. She felt hopeless and sad but happy for his new girl although she wasn't really his girlfriend yet but there was that sign that they'd get together soon and so if she saw them she wouldn't know what to do. She kind of supported them at the same time she wanted him to return to her.

The familiar air of these streets she is now walking upon brought sweet memories to her as it was where they passed by as she took her young friend to her secret places to release him from being depressed. Some of the places was where the group of Six had been playing together when they were still small children. It was nearly Christmas so instead of going to see them she decided to walk in on them while they celebrate to give them a surprise.

… … … … End Scene … … … …

Time flew by as everyone is getting ready for a grand Christmas party Ah-Si wanted to invite everyone but there is one problem some of them were busy even on Christmas day. Sancai, Yea-Sa and Xiao-Yo for instance all still had to do stuff in the bakery because a lot of people ordered Christmas cookies or cakes that are in the fashion of Christmas trees. The girls need to stay in the bakery until they either sell out or until near dinnertime where most people start their parties.

Xi-Men, Mei-Zuo, Ah-Si, Xiao-Chou and Ah-Zhaun were all waiting for the few last members of the group to show up before the party begins. Some of them were getting rather impatient as time went by they complained. Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo wondered where their childhood friends has gotten to because he was way beyond late and usually he was the first to arrive in occasions like this. They all knew where Sancai was and she did tell them that she cannot make it until dinnertime because of work and Yea-Sa was with her.

Lei was on his way to Ah-Si's house for the party when suddenly he felt horrible, like he had been trampled by herds of animals. Too painful to move he leaned back against the tree he was near by and took his medicine from his pocket and threw it into his mouth hoping that it'd stop the pains soon. He didn't have hot water to take with it so afterwards he started puking hard. The Virus and the medicine fight with out the aid of heat will result in bloody showdown where he'd throw up blood. True his pain has dimmed but dizziness took over as results from the blood loss therefore he fainted. It was around 4:30pm when this happened.

Thinking the party has started Jing made her way to Ah-Si's house since every year they would party at his house starting at about 5pm. When she passed by one of the parks she noticed something red and gooey sticking onto her shoes. She had stepped into some blood without noticing it. Surprised that there are fresh blood she looked around scanning for the cause. After a moment she saw the fainted boy she was shocked to see that it was her youngest childhood friend. She wondered what had made him faint or where the blood had come from until she saw that his mouth wasn't clean either, the evidence of him puking blood was clear.

She went over to attempt to pick him up and was successful she noted to herself how very light he weighed and brought him closer to Ah-Si's home but she stopped as she heard voices. It was Sancai and her friend who came to the birthday party with her when she had decided to leave home to become a lawyer. There was another girl Jing did not recognize but all in all, if she wanted to surprise them she needed to hide. She didn't want them to see Lei like this because Sancai would panic so she decided to wait until Lei woke up and then after he goes in she'll make a grand entrance. She will even hide from him when he wakes up so he wouldn't find out that she was here.

Back inside Ah-Si's house, everyone was getting rather worried because Lei's phone was turned off and he still hadn't arrived. Ah-Zhaun wanted to go search for him as the doorbell rang. Sancai Yea-Sa and Xiao-Yo has arrived. Xi-Men was surprised because they didn't invite her but then again she was working with in the bakery therefore Yea-Sa must have invited her as well when she invited Sancai. Sancai noticed that Lei wasn't around right away and became depressed because she was really looking forward to seeing him at the party that was why she agreed to come. She knew she was going to see Ah-Si and Yea-Sa being mushy so she would be counting on him to comfort her but if he wasn't, around what could she do?

When Ah-Zhaun saw the two commoner girls who were wearing casual work clothing, she made a grab for them. Sancai saw what was going on backed away and exclaimed that she could walk on her own telling her to let go of Xiao-Yo. Soon they were in comfortable expensive looking long silk dresses that fitted them smugly. Sancai should have known there were dresses that were prepared long before the party. This was one of the Dresses Ah-Zhaun had ordered in the sense of style Sancai might like in her opinion. She had Sancai choose between the over 5000 dresses she had either had made or bought in her many shopping sprees giving all of them to her right on the spot.

In the time, they waited Xi-Men and Xiao-Yo chatted about some things; they were laughing. Ah-Si and Yea-Sa went to the art room and she made some more artwork. Mei-Zuo and Xiao-Chou sat in the living room also chatting and having fun with each other by teasing each other. It mostly consist of Mei-Zuo being driven crazy by her smart comments. At first Sancai sat in alone waiting for Lei worriedly until Ah-Zhaun came over to her and the girls started to chat about some crazy things including Ah-Zhaun meeting with her previous love and Sancai being kicked out from the hotel by Dou-Min-Feng when she went to New-York with a group of tourists. They also talked about the past as of how she met Ah-Si or the fight between Ah-Si and Lei over Sancai, the basketball match ETC.

They had waited for Lei for more than two hours and Lei's phone was turned off so it was impossible to reach him. Everyone was getting bored and they want to go out to search but Ah-Zhaun told them that they should just start the party and wait maybe he had an emergency appointment. Lei had finally awoken still a bit dizzy noticing he wasn't far from Ah-Si's home he quickly snuck in from the back door with the key that they would always use as they snuck into the side way when they were young. He decided to sneak in because he knew his friends all too well and knowing that they will ask him tons of questions if he came in normally so he came up with the plan of coming out of a bed room looking sleepy. He went to the restroom to clean off the now dried blood on his face and changed into something more presentable. When he stepped out into the living room everyone looked at him shocked…

"Lei! Where were you?" everyone asked.

"Sleeping." Lei said simply.

"But why didn't you just come in when you arrived?" Ah-Si asked confused.

"I arrived well before you returned." Lei answered lazily.

"Where were you then?" Xi-Men asked.

"Asleep waiting for the party to start. I overslept." He said trying to make it sound groggily.

"Are you still sleepy?" Ah-Zhaun asked catching on to what had happened. She doesn't know exactly what happened but has a general idea.

"Yes, A bit." Lei admitted.

"Since we are all here let's party!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed.

"Wait! Do not start the party without me!" A voice protested seeming like from outside the house surprising everyone.

"That voice… Jing! Where are you?" They asked.

After letting her in everyone started exchanging presents. Soon they gathered beneath the HUGE Christmas tree three members of F4 had set up. The Christmas Carol time was always fun for the F4 and they do very well in singing all the songs. Then it was time to open up those gifts… Sancai looked at all the gifts Da-Jie has given her and smiled while shaking her head.

Jing had already asked Ah-Zhaun to go to a private room with her for some questions. Ah-Zhaun looked confused as she asked Jing what's with all the fuss but only got a sad and worried expression. Jing then told her what happened when she was on the way to their home. Ah-Zhaun smiled and told Jing everything about Lei's illness and how he wanted to hide it from everyone. The two older girls laughed at the way Lei seemed to never change and rejoined the party.

End Chapter

Yea I tried to make this one focus on everyone a bit more as a group but it looks like I cannot really do too many characters at once. Thankfully, there aren't going to be too many chapters like this one. Okay, Lei's Confessions is next. This should be another one that is a bit longer than my usual standard but not too long. I would say maybe half the size of Chapter Ten. It could take up to two or three days to type out as well. Everyone can probably tell by now who my favorite one is too. OH, it's soo fun to torture Mei-Zuo when Xiao-Chou is around. See ya around.


	13. Chapter 11: Lei's Confessions

Chapter Eleven: Lei's confessions

It has been about a week since the Christmas party, I hadn't met my friends ever since. I was getting weaker by the day; on Christmas day when I threw up blood, it was horrifying. I thought I was going to die right then however I was able to get up. The medicine could only keep me alive for so long the virus is becoming immune to it's effects fast. It has been some years since it came out so time is running out as well. I do not know how much longer I can survive now that something like that has happened. It was the most blood I had seen being spat out in my life and it can't be good.

The time I feel normal is slipping more and more as either pain or other symptoms of the illness has been attacking almost full time. I wish I had the power to stand up to it like a weed as Sancai was but I am a weak fragile Flower that crumbles easily and I dare not let Sancai know about this. I am beaten by illness although I do not want to leave, yet I want to it to be over with. Every day that passes, feels like an eternity as pain fill my body, if it wasn't pain it was either too cold or hot maybe with no energy.

The doctor told me that it was expected that I'd throw up more blood within the next few months after I told him of the event. He told me to expect more pain and tiredness as the virus enters its near final stage. Even with the medicine the time should be soon now, one year at the most until the final stage and death would be around the corner after that depending on how fast it develops. He estimated about four to six months for it to enter the final stage.

If I were to tell them of my condition now they'd be very sad and I know Mei-Zuo would break down so I shudder to think what would happen to Sancai because her reaction would be worse than his. I did not know what to do but I know I will have to tell them about this some time soon. I don't know if I should hide it until I die I didn't want to worry them yet I kind of want to tell them so that they wouldn't come by and interrupt my rest or hurt me more as the doctor did say being rough could agitate it and make me worse. I want to survive for as long as possible so if they do that I'd die sooner.

I sighed not knowing what to do as my phone rang and my friends called to ask me to go to the pub with them or other activity… At first, I ignored the call, as I was getting very tired. After about ten minutes, I picked up the phone telling them to leave me alone. I must have surprised them with the tone I was using they thought I was angry. I don't know why my emotions are getting to me like this and I do not want to be angry because being angry won't help a thing at all. It may make things worse but I am losing control of my emotions the next thing I knew I was yelling at them about every unfair tiny things they had done to me. Things I let slip by and should have forgotten and forgiven them but I just rambled out everything, all my feelings for the past years including my love for Sancai.

Before I knew it, they were next to me staring at me incredulously. Ah-Si looked as though my words had slapped him hard and he wanted to retaliate. Xi-Men looked at me like I was someone he did not know. Mei-Zuo stared at me as if telling me to shut up with his eyes. All three of them have the look of unbelievable astonishment that I the quiet boy who didn't care about anyone would hold such a grudge.

"What are you rambling about?" Ah-Si wondered

"You never told us anything and you expect us to stop something we never knew we did?" Mei-Zuo exclaimed

"Lei… What brought this on?" Xi-Men asked surprised.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't know what came over me. I shouldn't have yelled like a crazy lunatic." I tried to explain but they saw past that at least Xi-Men did.

"Lei, something is wrong isn't it? I hear panic in your usual calm voice. Can't we help?" Xi-Men asked.

"No… I'll be fine. I think I was just fed up with some of those events. I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you." I told them.

"Lei, you don't look so well." Xi-Men said as he noticed me barely sitting in bed and I know that I was trembling.

"Listen, I wasn't in a good mood and then I just lost it, that's all. I don't feel up for another event so please would you leave me alone and let me take a nap?" I told them as I pulled the blankets over me sliding back into a laying position also yawning.

"But Lei, if that was what you felt, why didn't you ever told us about it?" Xi-Men asked as I tried to ignore the pain that crept up viciously, trying not to wince or change my facial expression although it was getting worse by the second.

"Are you alright? Hey!" Someone yelled.

I hardly heard their fussing as I felt as though I'm about to pass out. I only felt about five or six strong arms prompt me upright and there were bleary voices telling me to hang in there. I forced my eyes open gasping for air as I suddenly felt as though my lungs has shrunk and I knew I was about to throw up blood again I was suffocating on some liquid that came into my throat. I wanted to protest but it was too late, I tasted blood in the back of my throat entering a coughing fit and severe stomach pain forced me to double over.

Suddenly my caretakers came in and gently fed me the medicine and gave me hot milk to wash it down diminishing the taste of blood however; the pain did not go away yet. I leaned back gasping as I noticed my friends scanning me carefully as if I had just been labeled fragile. They gave me the questioning look wearing a very troubled worried expression.

I sighed again knowing there is no avoiding it anymore as I rubbed my aching belly in an attempt to ease off the bothersome feeling. I am able to get enough air now and everything around me swam back into place as the dizziness passed. I need to avoid puking blood as much as possible because it would only make my system die out sooner. No one spoke one word as they watched me taking my sweet time gasping catching my breath. I decided to break the uncomfortable silence by starting on the question I know have formed within my friends' brains.

"Why that fretful look? I don't look like a ghost now do I?" I asked trying to make them tell me what I look like to them but they continued to stare at me. I was surprised at the voice that came out, it was weak and low like a whisper but I had to keep trying. "Come on, you look like you've seen someone get killed right in front of you!" I forced out these words, maybe it went too far as Mei-Zuo held back tears in his eyes. I was about to give up when Xi-Men finally said something.

"You do look as pale as a ghost. Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" He whispered gently.

"I didn't want to worry you." I told them trying to get my voice a bit louder although it still hurts I endured it as best as I could.

"Lei this looks serious, are you going to be alright?" Mei-Zuo asked trying to keep calm.

"No." I told them truthfully waiting for a reaction.

"Lei, don't joke about this!" Ah-Si exclaimed glaring angrily at me.

"I am not joking. Ask Da-Jie if you don't believe me, she knows." I told them still voiced in a whisper.

"Lei, What do you mean you aren't going to get better?" Xi-Men asked. His eyes became wide then he asked another question. "Unless you were ill for years… Are you sick due to those scary incurable viruses?" he asked.

"Sharp as usual… You're right. I thought I could avoid it because there was medicine to at least control it for a few years so that my life could be prolonged but it looks like the effects are vanishing fast. There is not much time left but it is okay. Let me wither away I have everything I could want I don't really care. Besides I think even though it is the end I've gone through enough." I tried to say but what I really felt bothered me because I didn't want to die yet. At least not until I'm sure that Sancai is happy and if I know my family has another heir.

"No! What about us? We are your best friend! We won't let you wither away we can't!" The three of them yelled in unison.

"There must be a way to keep you alive!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed. He was on the verge of tears.

"Lei, if it is so serious; why did you lie to us? We could have helped you through all those tough times you had to go through." Xi-Men said I know he is still trying to help.

"I… Well… I didn't want you to worry about me. There is only the medicine for controlling the virus so that I could live a little while longer. Those medicine's effects are decreasing too so it won't be long now." I explained as I felt the pains gradually decrease.

"How can we help you get better?" Ah-Si asked.

"I don't know. The doctor says there seems to be little hope." I told them finally successfully using a stronger and louder than a whispering voice.

"How much longer did he estimate you have?" Xi-Men asked as Mei-Zuo cried he didn't want to accept it. I had that same reaction at first until I realized how badly it was affecting Da-Jie so I put up a brave front and took it like a man.

"About one year or less. It'll really depend on how much my body could take before breaking down." I answered Xi-Men's question only to be issued by more of their inquiries.

"What do you have to go through?" Ah-Si asked

"There are quite a few conditions. Being either too hot or too cold is one bearable condition for all I need to do is to wear accordingly to what I feel then I should be alright. Another condition is tiring out quickly, why do you think I sleep so much nowadays? My body gets tired very easily. That brings us to the one you've seen, the one that I hate the most, it's the one that bothered me the most anyway. Severe pains radiated from near my bellybutton although I do not know the exact point that it radiates from. If I don't take the medicine with something hot will result in something grave. There are few possibilities one of which is the pain would increase to a point that I couldn't handle and then I'd faint since I didn't take the medicine at all and the other possibility is when the medicine is taken without something hot and I'd puke blood. It has happened on Christmas before I arrived at the party. The amount of blood surprised me and because my blood supply is already low It might get very dangerous if I puke any more. The past couple of days has been hell for me, as pains wouldn't leave me alone at all. True it would decrease each time I take my medicine but it'd rise again before it stops then I'd have to endure it because I need to wait for at least six hours before I can take the medicine again. When you saw me just now before my caretakers came in to give me my medicine I felt pain but what's worse was my body protested and then I entered a coughing fit making me about to puke again. I am getting close to the final phase of the illness my body can't take much more so I am telling you this now." I explained as best I could.

"Is that why you were so moody these days?" Xi-Men asked.

"Was I moody? I didn't even notice. If I was I am sorry." I told them.

My friends stayed with me all the rest of the day watching my every movement. Even as I felt hot and kicking off my blankets drew their attention. The boys tried to massage my stomach to help me feel better or place blankets over me when I felt cold. They wouldn't leave me alone and they wanted me to stay in bed bringing me everything I need. They even followed me to the restroom so that they could make sure I won't faint in there. I didn't like their fussing one bit but now that they know all about my illness they'd stay with me to the end. They told me they won't let me wither away… at least not until I have been at my fullest bloom as a flower. It took some time but Mei-Zuo had finally accepted the fact that I'd be gone soon although he was still upset. They would come by every day before and after work or their dates just to make sure that I was breathing Ha… They'd even offered to sleep by me to get me what I needed at night. I told them that they'd draw unnecessary attention especially if they ignore their girlfriends Sancai might find out something from Xiao-Yo, Yea-Sa or Xiao-Chou. They had promised me that they'd keep it from Sancai… It was Xi-Men's idea actually. He said it wouldn't be a good idea to worry her at least not yet as what I thought so I agreed.

I miss her a lot but I cannot go see her in my condition. I need to wait until at least I feel a little better if ever. I sighed again as another severe stomachache seized me when I was getting ready to take a walk a little after lunch. As it increased I carefully walked along the wall trying to get to the kitchen. Suddenly my energy ran out as I felt as though I was about to faint therefore I let out a scream to notify my caretakers. When I felt well enough to stand up again it was already nearly dinnertime. I leaned back against my pillow staring into space thinking about my life. How I fell in love with her or how I missed all my chances… Now all my chances has been taken away because I am dying. I heard voices nearing my bedroom and I knew my friends has arrived.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as they walked into my bedroom calling my name gently. I gave them no response and I held my breath motionlessly waiting for them to touch my nose to feel my breath. When they did however they exclaimed a "NO!" and "Call the ambulance!" I tried to stay calm and not laugh at the reaction. It was cruel of me to do such a thing but I wanted to try it because Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo has done this once before to Sancai. They had forced me to be apart of their lie so this is pay back. It was hard not to laugh at the panicked voices around me and the calling for help took forever because they messed up so much. If I was really dying right now I'd have died before they got the right number down. It was Xi-Men who first noticed my smirk and froze as realization hit. He tried to stop Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo from panicking to no avail. I just watched amused after opening my eyes that is. After about one hour I decided that it was enough and yawned while asking them what were they doing. Ah-Si's eyes widened as Mei-Zuo rushed to me telling me to never do that again grabbing me by the collar. I asked him if he was trying to kill me because if he did any shaking I'd faint and might die. This made him release me. It was then I burst out in laughter telling them that they were too much.

I finally decided that I should meet Sancai so I called her asking if she had time. She was glad to hear my voice and about an hour later we were sitting at the rooftop of Ying-De University, the place that brought us both much comfort. The quiet place that I enjoyed going when I was still in school. It was mid afternoon a beautiful winter day without rain or fog. I sat there enjoying the always-quiet area as she watched me stare off into space. When I felt the stomachache I took out my bottle of milk and drank it down with the medicine then I started telling her that I liked her for a long time. I loved her and longed for her to become mine. I told her that I knew that she wanted only friends right now but I would be waiting for her to become my girlfriend because I think Ah-Si will not be able to give that happiness I want her to obtain although I know I couldn't do it in the long run either. Once again she told me she wanted time to decide upon it. I told her that make clear of her feeling before deciding or she'd regret it. She smiled and told me not to worry. I really wanted to hold her but suddenly I felt terrible again as my energy slipped away pain still present and I felt the urge to puke. I quickly told her that I had something to do with my friends and left.

A sigh of relief escaped me as I made it out of earshot just right in time before I collapsed and was caught by my driver taking me back into the car and drove me home. I wondered if she'd agree to become my girlfriend officially. I hoped that she would but I also hoped against it because she'd grieve for me eventually. I was glad to see her to be fine now. With no energy I let myself slip into slumber land and worry no more until who knows when, as my body would protest.

End Chapter:

This is it. It took longer than expected but oh well. I have given up on reviews. I don't know if It was as long as what I promised but It was an attempt. The next chapter is Ah-Si's Regrets. It should be related to Lei's chapter and involving Sancai's relationship to them. I hope I could get it out within the next week.


	14. Chapter 12: AhSi's Regrets

Chapter Twelve: Ah-Si's regrets

No this isn't right… no that isn't right either. I have been in my office for a while now but I cannot concentrate because my mind kept on drifting away to Lei and what he had told us a few days ago. Just last night we thought he wasn't breathing anymore as there wasn't any air when we felt his nose. I don't know if he was pretending as a joke or he was asleep and we could hardly feel his breath because it was too little to be felt. The dreadful thoughts just won't leave me alone no matter how hard I tried to push such a depressing thought out of my mind.

I decided to take off from work since I cannot get anything done I went home. Yea-Sa came up to me as soon as I had opened the door and wondered why I was home so early. She was supposed to be at the bakery too so I asked her what was she doing at home as well. She told me that her shift hasn't started as both Sancai and Xiao-Yo were there at the moment. I told her that I couldn't think of anything so I came home.

I sat down on my bed as an image of Lei pale and lifeless entered my head. I tried to shake the image out to no avail as it changed to Sancai crying and shouting out his name. At this time, I felt tears in my eyes so I tried to blink them away. My body became involuntary as I felt tears coming down my face full force and my fists slammed against whatever things they could find until my eyes settled on a very old photograph of us F4.

F4 the handsome boys who drew everyone's attention at every event or the precious friendship of us Flowers that stood out like no others is about to disappear. Without Lei, we can never call ourselves F4 again. Without Lei a part of ourselves are missing, we've experienced it before when he went after Jing. I had childishly forced him to leave our group because of Sancai after he came back and it felt as though no members are with me because they chose to stand against my decision. I see it now that they were trying to protect our friendship.

Now that I look back at what had happened I remember noticing something strange about Lei. That night when I punched him when my hand made contact with his face, I felt that he seemed to be burning up. I must have hurt him a lot that day. After that, I forced him to leave us and we had to play a game of basketball to decide what to do next. He has been ill for so long and I have been nothing but mean to him. If I did anything rougher, I might have killed him although it was partly his fault for not telling us but I don't know what to do.

We were fighting because I loved Sancai and I thought Lei was just using her to get over Jing who trampled Lei's feelings as Sancai had to mine. I still love her but given the current situation, it was hard to keep going out with her. I think I know now how Lei felt about the situation because it is kind of similar. What he felt for Jing was what I felt for Yea-Sa; it isn't easy to let go of this feeling although it isn't really true love that can bring about our happiness. At least I don't feel as much joy as I do when I am with Yea-Sa compared to when I'm with Sancai. This time I was the one who hurt Sancai because I told her that I didn't want to remember her. It was when my memories returned when I found my affections for Sancai.

I don't want to hurt Yea-Sa but I want to be with Sancai. I want things to be back to before we Graduated where we could have eloped. But of course, I was too dense back then to have understood what it meant and was also too childish to know how cruel this vast world can be. I think I have lost my chance to be with Sancai though because she was very close to Lei. I think she loves him and I can tell that he has moved on completely and is trying to pursue Sancai.

A lot has happened and I don't think anyone would be happy with me if I ditched Yea-Sa now. I have no choice but to stay with her. I still have feelings for her but that is something different and knowing I lost my chance makes me feel even worse. To top it all off my best friend is dying and we cannot do anything to help. Those annoying images of sudden death or whatever illness he is going through keeps flashing through my head.

I regret hitting him. I regret fighting him for Sancai. I regret yelling at Sancai and telling her that I do not want to remember anything. I regret letting Sancai go because I want to be with her. There is nothing I can change so I can only wait and see. If there is one thing, I don't regret would be doing everything I ever did for Sancai. That I enjoyed. If she would be happy with me then so be it. All I can do now to let her choose her own path. I will not regret it; I will try my best to cheer her on.

End Chapter:

Hello everyone. I might take a break from typing this story. This Chapter is a short little one to clear up on Ah-Si's feelings. I got stuck on some parts but it turned out alright I guess. The next chapter is going to be about Jing and how she is dealing with what happened. I don't think it'd be a long one although It'd take some time to get out. Until next time ttyl!


	15. Chapter 13: Jing’s Affections

Hi everyone. I know I took a long time this time. I am sorry. I think it covers most aspects and if there were repetitive phrases it should be there just to emphasize the importance of the statement. okay please enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen: Jing's affections

I was supposed to go back to France and back to work today but instead I chose to stay here in Taiwan. I cannot go back to work, at least not yet if it means I would miss out on the last chance I'd be with the man I love. I do not like to have regrets and I already do for abandoning him a first time. True he had followed me but he left I don't know why he left until Sancai called me that time…

I guess he thought he was being a nuisance to me and then there was jealousy of the proposal. I have also left him home on his own when I went to school and work so it was mainly my fault too and finally there was the note he left for me asking me to meet him in that church at Barcelona… I never got the note however until it was too late… Now when I realize I really love him I find out he is dying. I cannot leave him but I know he now loves Sancai, not me. I had let him go I was right when I told Sancai he will grow up and stop his childish feeling of adore for me.

I found myself staring at a photo of us when we were younger, it was when I was in high school Lei was 13 then. Ah-Zhaun had just finished bashing Ah-Si because he hadn't behaved and took Xi-Men's things again. In the photo Lei sat next to me in the front slightly smiling as the two playboys were behind us. Ah-Si and his sister stood behind them. I was looking at Lei who was smiling at me. I sighed again as my eyes moved to another photo of us in Lei's bedroom he was in bed claiming that he has gotten the flu. It was taken before I went to France.

Now it hit me that every time I notice something wrong with him he would say it was nothing it was because the virus Ah-Zhaun told me about on Christmas was bothering him. That was the reason he has been acting different and more distant… It looked like he has been ill at times. I know why he hadn't said anything about this to me and if not to me he must have kept it from Ah-Si and the others as well for as long as he could have because he wouldn't want to worry us.

I decided to go out for a walk but found myself walking the path that leads to Lei's home so I took it and went to see him. When I arrived at his house I noticed some cars meaning Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo are also visiting. Lei didn't look so well when I saw him, he was as pale as a ghost and wincing gritting his teeth. I was greeted by a quiet moan of Lei's saying my name in barely a whisper.

I felt tears cloud my vision as I remembered what Ah-Zhaun told me about him all the while walking to his bedside. The young man noticed my expression and tried to smile. He looked at me seemingly trying to reassure me. I sighed still unable to stop the tears I wanted to hug him. As if reading my mind he reached out to hold my hand… I had a wonderful feeling but I know it was of comfort not of love. This feeling I had longed for ever since Sancai came in because I knew that he doesn't belong to me anymore although I chose the path that tore me apart from him.

It doesn't matter now though because he is not going to live much longer… thinking upon this matter I started to cry. Lei sighed after five minutes he seems to be doing better too. He told me that he will be fine… I guess he still thought I didn't know about his illness. I told him I was the one who found him fainted with blood all over him on Christmas. This surprised Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo. Lei had to explain what happened.

We stayed with him for hours since it was still in the holidays time watching him sleep and helping him out. As we quietly took care of him we were all trying not to cry or fall apart. It wasn't easy but I know we have to be strong if he could be for as long as he has we must keep up his efforts.

My mind wondered to Sancai and how close they seemed to be on Christmas and sighed… I believe she did not know and I hoped she did not know. It would truly be too much for the girl to handle for it is tough on all of us. I can tell that she relies on Lei a bit and needs him. I know that she will break down greatly, but we can't hide it from her forever either.

The visit soon came to an end as the day ended. We decided to stay by him but he refused. It was really saddening seeing him like this. I really want to stay with him forever but now he loves Sancai and he's gonna die… We can't bare the thought of losing this great childhood friend who has been brave and good to all of us even as his life is ending. I now know that I will never stop loving him and should have stayed by him just like Sancai had asked of my that time.

end chapter

Okay Thanks for reading and waiting. The next chapter is Xi-Men's Anxiety it should cover some more things about Xiao-Yo and Xi-Men's relationship. Hopefully it will turn out okay. see you all next time so please stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 14 XiMen's Anxiety

Hi guys... sorry this is taking so long but I am just tired and every time I try to type this fanfic I cannot get out what I want to say. It was so easy before but now it is getting harder to follow my original plan. I hope everything will still play out okay though. Thanks for supporting this story and please continue to do so. Plz drop a review sometime too.

Chapter Fourteen: Xi-Men's Anxiety

I hope things don't get any worse that they already are; we are all depressed that our long time friend is ill. I did poorly in the company ever since I found out about the true meaning of his illness. My father seemed to understand although I hadn't told anyone anything about Lei's condition yet. All Father told me to do was to relax and don't think of my flaws just rest and keep trying.

There was a grand meeting coming up and Father told me that I shouldn't worry about it. In my current state I should just stay home and get over what ever it was that bothering me. So that was what he meant… I feel so helpless; I couldn't help Lei, and now because of this I am on temporary leave in the Company.

As if understanding what I am thinking Father then told me to relax that there are many obstacles in life. I have simply come upon one and to get over it I would need time. He did not ask me what was wrong but advised me to try to stop pressuring myself. I went to my bedroom and started thinking. I needed to think of something to do for Lei. Memories of all of us having fun together flashed through my head as tears came to my eyes.

I looked at the photo of us when we just Graduated High School sadly. We were dressed in our fancy graduation clothe sitting in the grass enjoying the sun. The photo was taken by Ah-Si's sister. I was looking at Lei who looked quite pale; he was leaning against a tree half asleep. I don't know how long I have stared into his eyes but I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Father's concerned gaze upon me.

He looked at the photo and smiled but soon the smile faded as he saw Lei as to where I was staring. "This is one of your closest friends right? Is he sick?" I didn't know how to respond. Father smiled at me and told me that no matter what happens we have to be strong and pull through. Only time can reduce the pain we feel in our heart if something terrible was to happen to us. I debated if I should tell him about this.

I found myself at the Bakery a few hours later after my father told me it seemed best for me if I got some fresh air. I don't know if I should enter however; when I turned around to leave Xiao-Yo saw me so I couldn't leave. She asked me what was wrong that I looked depressed. I told her that it was nothing that I was fine and I have a week off work so I came by to see her.

We sat in my favorite coffee shop an hour later talking about Sancai and Ah-Si. It was a bit refreshing chatting with her, I don't know why I feel better talking to her. I did not want to reveal too much to her because she is Sancai's best friend therefore if I tell her Sancai may find out. I have a strong urge to tell her of what is going on though just to get things out.

Finally, something of a question about the situation came out. I asked her what would she do if someone she knew were dying and that person was in love with a friend of hers who already have someone else. She was surprised at that but she took a moment to consider the question asking me if I was involved in the situation.

I sighed and told her that I didn't know if I should get involved in that case. She laughed and asked me if it was a test or a real life problem. I didn't know how to respond to that. She was really smart. I decided to quit and tell her that it was really nothing but I was worried that something might happen my friends since I haven't really been with them for some time. Finally, she told me to let the people who are truly involved decide and support the decision.

I sighed once more as Lei came to my mind once again. She then asked me if Ah-Si and Yea-Sa are official because if they are what will become of Sancai? I did not know the answer but by the looks of it Ah-Si seemed kind of firm on not returning to Sancai. I told her what I think and I would expect Lei to take Sancai if Ah-Si really did decide that he wanted to stay with Yea-Sa. Looking at the time, I realized that I should go home and get some rest so I told her and left.

I felt much better after I had that talk with Xiao-Yo. I guess this relationship could work out if only she would she would accept what I am. Sancai and Ah-Si still things to solve and this isn't something we could interfere. I am just anxious to find out how will things come out as we find out of what ever Ah-Si chose to do.

End Chapter.

Another short one. Xi-Men and Xiao-Yo stuff is not my thing I guess. Sancai's confusion is next and I am hoping to cover at least something about sorting out some differences that she feels. I am taking longer to update don't think I haven't noticed but I just lost some of my touch and I have been working very hard on all my fanfics. (things that has been posted a long time ago or things that haven't even been posted yet) I do not want to give up on this story but even with plan it seems to be falling apart. I am very sorry I might put this story on hold again. I will see you next time I have the urge to go for another full Chapter. TTYL


	17. Chapter 15 Sancai's Confusion

Hi everyone ha-ha… I know you are all waiting so I decided to type another Chapter. It was also because I am happy about getting 2 reviews and I am eager to get out some of the next parts too. Plz enjoy this Chapter although it might contain things that has been said or something.

Chapter Fifteen: Sancai's Confusion

The Christmas Party was fun but Lei was late which was quite unusual. I haven't seen or heard from him since. It has been nearly two weeks and usually I'd at least get a phone call from him every other day. Dou-Min-Si hasn't really talked to me during the party. It felt like he was trying to ignore me.

I have been through this before but now it just feels like it is completely over. Everything that has happened was shattered Yea-Sa and Dou-Min-Si seemed happy together. Although I was there, first I don't know if I should continue to stay firm and wait for him. My feelings tells me that I should consider about Lei's proposal almost half a year ago when we were still in the cottage.

Should I wait for Dou-Min-Si or should I do what Lei asked of me? I don't want to hurt Lei anymore than we have. I remember Lei was always the one to help me out of trouble. He has always been there for me. He loved Jing so I gave him that push to follow her. He returned heart-broken but I see now that he came to pursue me. He has been doing everything for me ever since.

He helped me recover from various wounds, supported me, and helped me out whenever I run into a brick wall he was always there to hold me and help me break through. He told me he'd be waiting for me but would it be right to do so? If Dou-Min-Si is going to be with Yea-Sa, I don't know what to do.

I don't know why I am getting all odd feeling about Lei. He is only my best friend ever since he returned from pursuing Jing so why I am so eager to see him or hear his voice? I didn't know why I'd get so very worried when he was late for the party either. Why am I so uneasy just because he hasn't called me in a week? I don't even miss Dou-Min-Si! I am even glad that I didn't have to deal with him right now…

As I got to work, I saw that Xiao-Yo seemed to look pensive and confused. I wondered what was going on and if it has anything to do with the F4. I entered the bakery and starting to help as I asked her what was wrong.

She told me Xi-Men was here after I went home last night and he looked odd like as if he was anxious and confused. I told her it could be just him working too hard laughing at the thought of him ending up in the hospital again but Xiao-Yo glared at me angrily.

"What if he ends up in the hospital again!?" She exclaimed horrified by the thought. Then she told me something else that made her think it wasn't anything about the company and it has something to do with one of them. She told me that Xi-Men asked her advice on an odd subject that she didn't know how to respond.

The situation he was referring to was beyond strange, he had seemed upset, and he seemed to cheer up after Xiao-Yo gave him an advice. I was greatly confused by his actions because Xiao-Yo made him sound gloomy but usually he wouldn't seem gloomy at all. I know my best friend won't lie to me and her ability to sense the mood isn't bad either. This could only mean that something is bothering Xi-Men a great deal.

For some reason I was becoming more uneasy and suddenly I felt lonely and worried like as if something happened to someone I cared about deeply. My heart was pounding so fast and as I tried to calm down I was anticipating for my phone to ring but it never came. Why was I even thinking there was going to be a phone call from Lei? I haven't heard from him since the Christmas party and I know he is busy too.

I told Xiao-Yo about what I felt and about me worrying for and missing Lei but I'm not missing Dou-Min-Si at all in this past week. She told me that it was possible that I was getting over Dou-Min-Si. I didn't know about that though it kind of made sense but what about Lei? Why was I so worried just because he hasn't contacted me for only just one week? Xiao-Yo said it was because I was used to hearing his voice at least three times in a week but that wasn't the case because there were times I was away in another country three months ago I didn't have contact with him. Now that I think about it that was the time when this odd feeling has started.

I don't know if I am getting over Dou-Min-Si now or I am just too numbed to feel the pain he has caused anymore. When the day ended I decided to call Lei, I need to talk to him about Dou-Min-Si, Yea-Sa and myself anyway. I called him, as I was walking home no one answered as I heard his voice "Hua Ze Lei speaking, I am very sorry, Right now I am busy and cannot pick up the phone. Please leave a message if it is urgent, if you just want to talk leave me alone." Answer machine!? Sighing one last time I went home and went to bed.

End chapter:

It won't be long now guys! Sancai has figured out parts of her dilemma It will still take some time before she finds out about Lei's illness. All the rest are for suspense, sorry. The next Chapter is Mei-Zuo's anger. It is basically about encountering problems with his family and certain arrangements pisses him off as he is still in foul mood upon coming across Lei's illness. Ying-Xiao-Chou plays a huge part here too. I will try to make this one a funny chapter to lighten the mood. I will enjoy typing this one too for all the teasing Mei-Zuo would have to go through is very fun to type. Lol before I give out all the detail of the next chapter I should probably leave so ttyl!


	18. Chapter 16 MeiZuo's Anger

Hello guys I know this took a while but I took another break because I didn't know how to continue this part. It wasn't easy. I can't fit anything to lighten the mood of the story so it is basically moreover about Mei-Zuo getting depressed and it is straight to the point... I am eager to type out chapter 22 so I might be rushing things a bit.

Chapter Sixteen: Mei-Zuo's anger

I rolled around in my bed trying to get some sleep hoping I could fall asleep. I thought about how easy it was especially for my best friend who is currently very ill. Everything he has said when I tried to stop him from resting came back to haunt me.

--

"I am going back to bed."

"Let's take it outside."

"For the first time we run into a problem money cannot solve, if our friendship cannot be tested why don't we just disband right here in Barcelona?"

"Since we are not disbanding I need to tell you something."

"Don't stop someone from going to sleep."

--

--

"I haven't slept for fifteen hours yet, don't bother me!"

"Good that you know so don't bother me with your business."

"You are really a clown! Xi-Men gets send to the hospital for working so hard, you are working too but you come to my house to sing!"

"If you want to call someone please use the phone downstairs and if you want to sing go to a karaoke!"

--

Right now, I know why he needs so much sleep but it is so bothersome. I do not want him to die. I do not know why I cannot dismiss these thoughts for just a bit of time and fall asleep. My body is tired and I want to rest but every time I close my eyes, I see Lei struggling in pain. He was fine when I last saw him although he was a little pale. He was sitting in bed reading a book wrapped in five or six blankets.

I forced the dreadful thoughts out of my mind trying to get some rest. Instead of a night full of wonderful dreams, the past haunted me like a nightmare. This is a very tiresome and long night. My memories are great but this time it is not helping and it is a drag. The more happy memories of Lei that comes to my mind the sadder I felt.

I am so fed up with this and I do not know how much longer I can take of this because I have not had a good night's sleep since he told us of his condition. Sitting or laying in bed waiting to either be taken to fantasy world of my imagination or morning to approach. Every time I find myself still wide-awake with tears in my eyes as my mother comes in and screams in my ears. I really hope tonight will be different because I do not want to be haunted anymore and I am dead tired.

Finally too tired to think or protest I believe I have fallen asleep but the dream I had was not exactly a nightmare nor a happy one it was a memory. I was about four years old in a beautiful field of grass. There were beautiful flowers everywhere surrounding a lake. That was the park we used to hang out when we were little.

I watched as someone in front of me was chasing a butterfly laughing. Suddenly I felt someone grab me and pull me toward the happy little boy. Then the butterfly flew away and the boy looked sad but soon we were running around in the grass laughing. Then I heard myself talking to someone sitting on the bench. He looked smaller than me and he was holding a teddy bear.

"Come on Lei; don't sit there all day staring at the clouds! Come and play with us too!"

"Yea! Play tog with us!"

"Aren't you bored sitting there counting clouds by yourself?"

"Silly it is called Tag not Tog."

"Doesn't matter. Go get him! It isn't fun with out him!"

Lei acted like he did not hear us and continued to look up into the sky. After a moment, we were next to him and I managed to pull him up with Xi-Men's help. Then we all ran around. Suddenly Lei dropped into the lake as Ah-Si tagged him too hard pushing him in. Lei tried to climb out but he could not swim yet and was drowning. Da-Jie started to bash her little brother as Jing dived in to save Lei.

The scene then changed and we were in a bedroom. Lei is very ill because of being in cold water for so long. He had fainted and no matter what we did, he would not wake up. I was horrified than I was snapped back to the real world waking up from the dream. Not again 6:24am… I searched my memory and photos and found a video marked as "first picnic" that matched the scene. However in the video Lei had ignored us and was fast asleep the whole time.

I sighed and tried to go back to sleep but nothing worked. Then my bedroom's door opened so I prepared myself for another scream in my ears. Mom ran to my bedside and yelled in my ears again…

"Ling! Your father didn't call me last night again!"

"Why don't you call him?" I asked

"He doesn't pick up!"

"Then give him an email." I said this every morning.

"Wow you are so smart."

Sigh… another long day is yet to come. No point in staying in bed so I might as well leave the house. As I walked onto the hallways, the Twins came and tackled me to the ground like they always do. I held them for some time until breakfast was finally ready. I made my escape as I finished faster than my sisters.

I planned to go see Lei but then again he needed rest so that would not work out so I had nowhere to go again because both Ah-Si and Xi-Men are busy working. Sometimes I really feel that life is boring but losing a friend to illness is worse than anything. I really want to go see him but I know I should not bother him since I was there all day yesterday I should find something else to do.

Mom then told me that she wanted me to go out with Ying-Xiao-Chou again as she held out some fancy male attire saying that it would be best if I changed into that and spend some time with her. I sighed as I drove out to meet her. At least it gives me something to do that is. When I arrived at her house, the girl was already outside waiting for me wearing a white dress.

I asked her where to go today and she glared at me. I sighed again. My mind was still on Lei and his illness. I asked her again where should we go and that was how we ended up driving to the mall. I was to accompany her as she shopped. I do not know what I looked like but she surprised me by asking me if I was okay as we went for lunch. I didn't even notice my constant sighs but she pointed it out for me.

As the noon slipped away ever so slowly I felt as though an eternity has passed as 1:00pm arrived… I was shocked when Xiao-Chou led me into a church because I have not been paying attention to anything anyone says lately so I did not even know what was planned and what was not. I stood there dumbfounded until mother's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Did they tell me about this plan or did I already agree? My mom seems to believe that both has already happened. I finally got a good look at what Xiao-Chou was wearing… I would have thought it looked beautiful if I were paying attention earlier. I now realize what was it that she was wearing… It was a wedding gown. I couldn't believe it we never even went to take photos or anything… Then I took a look at my own outfit… matching wedding attire…

"Mom! Why didn't you wait until I agree first!" I had exclaimed as soon as I had realized what they were doing to me.

"Ling, don't you remember? You said yes you'd like to be with her and agreed to a wedding for today! You even called your friends and told them about it five days ago! Since they had work you planned it to be a day where everyone could make it."

"What? That's impossible… What is this, some kind of manipulation?"

"No."

Five days ago… I tried to recall what happened but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember anything. That day I was so depressed I went drinking… It was only about a week since Lei told us that he was ill and then I don't remember anything that happened after I went to the pub so perhaps it's true… Looking around I saw everyone… Ah-Si and Xi-Men with Yea-Sa and Xiao-Yo all dressed formally as bridesmaids and the best men. Even Sancai and Lei were here paired together…

"Oh my gosh… I must be having another nightmare… He'll drop dead and I'll wake up… I want to wake up now!"

"What the hell are you mumbling about!?" Ah-Si wondered as Xi-Men gave me a strange look.

"Mei-Zuo, congratulations! Who would have thought you'd be the first among us to become married. I am just glad that I get to see this now. I wouldn't miss this no matter what." Lei whispered to me as I walked over to him to get a better look at him.

This is so maddening as the day passed I didn't even know what was going on. I know it is not a dream but I am not ready to marry yet… How did this ever happen as Lei is leaving us I can't be happy! There is nothing I could do though I wish all this strange events would come to an end so everything would be back to normal; the time when before Lei became ill… I am so angry with myself for not paying attention and for neglecting Lei when he was ill… I can't believe I actually agreed to get married when one of my best friend is in grave danger. This is just wrong. Why did I agree!? Since there is no avoiding it everyone had to pretend to be happy… well Sancai and the girls who didn't know about Lei were truly happy for us. I just hope I would still be able to help Lei.

End Chapter

Hi everyone yea This one is over I hope I could get the next chapter out soon. I know you are all eagerly waiting right? anyway the next one will be short and it'll be about Yea-Sa Something to do with Ah-Si and her and Sancai's relationships. so it should be another important chapters. I'll ttyl.


	19. Chapter 17 YeaSa's Depression

Everyone I know it has been a long time since I've uploaded a story/Chapter. I am sorry for delaying but since my internet has been down I couldn't upload. I am still typing new stories all the time and I find it hard to keep track of this story, I mean I kind of forgot all about it. But now the wait is over because I have a few Chapters ready for you all! It might not be as good as before but it'll do.

Chapter Seventeen: Yea-Sa's Depression

The beginning of a new year is supposed to be a happy new start but for some reason about four days after the new year began Ah-Xing started to ignore almost everything closing himself off from me and everyone else. I wonder what was bothering him so I tried to find out only to find him crying and breaking down. The other day he came home very early and was so intent on staring at a photograph of him and his friends from some time ago. Is living with me so difficult?

I don't understand how did he become so depressed and he would not let anyone in on it… Apparently it wasn't just him though… According to my job acquaintance and Sancai's best friend Xi-Men has been down in the dumps as well. Mei-Zuo seems to be in a similar situation because he was in total shock not realizing that he has agreed to marrying to the lady his mother has chose for him. We were invited to the engagement party that took place three days before the actual wedding and Mei-Zuo was just staring into space very unlike the usual peppy boy I remember seeing when I met him for the first time trying to find out about Ah-Xing's past.

Everything seems to be falling apart for us and Ah-Xing wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him. Today when I got to work Sancai told me that something seemed to be wrong with the F4. She wanted me to try to find out what was going on with them but how am I supposed to do that if no one would tell me? I just have to keep trying to find out what is Ah-Xing thinking of.

I was surprised to find him sitting on his bed staring into space doing nothing… Usually he'd be either watching TV, Playing in one of his many entertainment installed rooms or out in the back yard… The only time I have seen him like this was when he was thinking after the swimming race that gave him his memories back to him. Sancai had told me that usually you'd catch the quiet member of the F4 doing nothing staring off into space. I am positive that something is wrong and I am guessing I am the cause of his misery. This is clearly torture to see someone you love doesn't love you but tries to stay by you but his spirit is not with you.

"Ah-Xing, Why are you just sitting there?"

"…………"

"Is something bothering you?"

"no…"

"Am I bothering you?"

"Please leave me alone."

I can't believe my ears! He doesn't want me to be near him anymore! We are engaged and he still loves Sancai! He told me he has chosen to stop seeing her but it seems like he is heartbroken… I am heartbroken. If I lose him I don't know what I'll do… I should have died! I shouldn't have survived… That way at least Ah-Xing won't be so depressed. I won't have to face these feelings of depression because he doesn't love me… I'm sorry I can't take it anymore… Why can't Ah-Xing forget her?

End Chapter

Short as always for Yea-Sa. Lol I never have much to type for Characters I don't know much about. The next one is about Ah-Zhuan. I would say a bit more but since you'll find out soon enough by just clicking the next botton so I'll leave it to you to find out about that Chapter. I really like this story and I am still hardly getting reviews. My motivation is really slipping away. Although I have given up, I will still be motivated to get out the next few chapters faster if I get more Reviews.


	20. Chapter 18 AhZhaun's Fury

Chapter Eighteen: Ah-Zhaun's fury

Even after experiencing it firsthand and seeing, it I still cannot believe how cruel my mother is sometimes as of right now all I want to do is to stay by my brother and his friends because they need me. Mom has tried to force me to return to work as soon as the Christmas Party ended. I refused at first but she said that I am not apart of the family anymore since I am a married women therefore what becomes of Ah-Si is not of my concern. Of course, in my mind he will always be my baby brother even if I am married. My husband would understand.

At first, I agreed to return to LA immedeatly but when I found out that Lei wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. It was the week after the party Ah-Si found out about Lei's illness, he must be very upset and he needs someone who understands and to support him. I changed my mind about leaving so soon but it was too late, as I have already landed in my office by the time I found that out. Usually I could just count on his friends to cheer him up and support him but all of them are in a similar state. Mei-Zuo even submitted himself to his mother's ranting to get married early on. I want to return to Taiwan but I cannot do that now. I am still angry at how mom tries to control our lives she is even preparing for Ah-Si's wedding at this moment. I think it is scheduled for sometime in February. I don't' think he can go through with it especially he needs to get through his own emotional problems with Sancai and Yea-Sa and now he has Lei's condition to worry about too.

I know I have a lot of work to do but in this situation, I cannot abandon my brother. I know what is right to do but if I return to Taiwan, my mother would do something drastic to probably make sure I won't meddle with her plans. That might be hurtful to everyone including Lei therefore I shouldn't do anything. There is no way I can hope to stop her. I just hope that my brother and his friends, the kids I used to baby-sit could hold out with this without me.

The streets of LA at night weren't exactly safe and most of the time I would find myself wondering right into thugs and young criminals. Ladies like myself usually are targets but since those thugs aren't so strong I could easily take care of them. Tonight was no different as I made my way back to my house a group of drunk boys lashed out at me. I guess I was too deep in my thoughts to realize that they were aiming for my purse and snagged it from me. Before I had, the chance to retaliate someone was fighting them trying to defeat them. He was no match for them however and was beaten. I smiled and waited for another attempt but there was none instead the boys ran off with my purse. I did not chase them because someone was injured right in front of me because of me I took him to my house to get him bandaged up to find out that it was actually my old boyfriend.

I see why he couldn't beat them; he never learned to fight and hated violence. I decided to track those boys and make them pay. It isn't hard to track because since something like this happens often the bad boys even target weak looking males sometimes so I kept a tracking device attached to the purse. Usually I would just let them have what is in that purse because there aren't many valuables within anyway.

I contacted the police telling them the location of the criminals and asked them to bring them to me. By that time, I was really angry not only because they had hurt my old boyfriend; it seems to have been the same thugs that have raped and killed some decent ladies in the past. Smacking each of them over and over, I was able to calm myself. Soon I handed the unconscious forms of those thugs back to the police and made sure they were locked up for months.

At this point, my husband came home and had brought food for us. I told him of what happened today. He told me that we should be careful and bring my old boyfriend to the hospital so that my mom does not find out. I agreed as he called an ambulance telling them that someone collapsed near our doorstep so we took him inside.

End Chapter

I hope you liked it. The Next one is about Xiao-Yo and more about how Sancai is dealing with the strange behavior of F4 after the New Year. I will try to make it so that it has some funny things because the past five or so chapters are all so gloomy. Hopefully I'll get some reviews too! With every review, I get more motivated to type more of this fic. No reviews means no motivation. So please at least let me know if you want more to come. It doesn't have to be something big… even flames are welcomed… (I hope my story isn't that bad to be flamed though…) Click next for more!


	21. Chapter 19 XiaoYo’s Acknowledgement

Chapter Nineteen: Xiao-Yo's Acknowledgement

I don't know the F4 so well except perhaps Xi-Men but that girl Yea-Sa the Princess or more so, Dou-Min-Si's fiancée was wondering what was wrong… If something was wrong with F4, bringing it up when Sancai is around isn't a good idea. She must have known that but she has to ask her if she knew if something came up… Sancai must have already realized that something must be wrong. I mean she appears to be worried ever since the strange engagement party and the marriage of Mei-Zuo and that other girl… I can't remember what her name is. Sancai kept on telling me that Mei-Zuo is acting too depressed.

It was because of how strange Xi-Men have been acting lately I could tell that something serious is bothering them. I mean that time he came by to talk to me and the question he asked me was strange but other than that I have actually seen him pacing around deep in thought while I passed by him. He didn't even notice me greeting him. During the party, that Mei-Zuo invited me to be one of the bridesmaids I noticed that three members of the F4 kept on staring at their friend constantly with a look of worry crossing their faces. Xi-Men included in the group.

I am still confused about the question he asked me but seeing them and how worried they looked I am beginning to understand about the question… What if he really was involved in the situation? He seemed so hesitant when I asked if he was involved. If I look at it this way, everything kind of makes sense and falls right into place.

I mean the way he said it was his friend was dying and this friend was in love with someone who loves someone else… If I look at two of the members of the F4 and Sancai's relationship and then at the worry that crosses the faces of the three of them it could be true. The one that Sancai used to like loves her now but Sancai has fallen for Dou-Min-Si who was engaged to Yea-Sa. I don't think it is that complicated though because I believe Sancai is getting over Dou-Min-Si… Would she fall in love with Hua-Ze-Lei again is the question we need to think about because according to Xi-Men Dou-Min-Si seems to have decided and it would be unlikely that he'd choose to return to Sancai.

I thought a new year would mean a brand new start for all of us but it seems that things has gotten worse since the Christmas party. It has only been less than a month since the New Year began but everyone is depressed. We were invited to Dou-Min-Si's birthday party that's coming up in a few days and she doesn't know if she wants to attend.

The last time she attended his birthday party was also the first time, turned out to be a disaster. His mother saw her as an outcast and tried to drive her away. We all were involved or tangled into the battlefield so she did not want to go and meet the crazy mother.

Yea-Sa said that she would make sure that the old witch does not ruin anything as she was the one who sent out the invitation to us but Sancai is still worried. The old witch… that really is a nice term for someone so despicable.

I understand why she wouldn't want to go to the party. The last party we had at Christmas Sancai wasn't too happy because Dou-Min-Si and Yea-Sa are now what they would have become if he hadn't lost his memories. Although she is acting fine and normal deep down I know she is suffering unless she has really gotten over him. In some ways, I think she has gotten over him but it still hurts her to see them together.

End Chapter

Thank you for waiting and supporting me. I will work hard. The next chapter… well I think I already gave that away. I hope you liked these three chapters. I will try to make the next chapter a little bigger. I'll see you all next time ttyl.


End file.
